


Tau - AU

by Bowl_of_Face



Category: Tau (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowl_of_Face/pseuds/Bowl_of_Face
Summary: Slightly altered Tau. Goes through the movie and then expands into something else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's the story that no one wanted! I thought that Alex was a really interesting character and him and Julia bounced off each other well. So that's that. Some of the original story from his perspective. Then continuing on.

Alex glanced up as Julia padded into the library. He had not intended to get distracted from his work, but he was finding that just having the woman around had dropped his productivity levels to a degree. Not even taking into account the massive setback the destruction of his lab had cost him. Still, Alex had to admit that the worthless thief he had scouted outside of a club nearly a month earlier cleaned up well.

Julia wore the red dress that he had previously purchased for her, the fabric hugging her waist and settling over her hips in an alluring fashion. Her platinum blond hair sat in loose waves about her shoulders. She moved towards him with grace and Alex found himself staring. Aware that she noticed, he looked back down at his book. But Julia said nothing about it, so he snuck another glance as she touched the tips of her fingers along the spines of a few books. Was she expecting him to say something? He only had a few hours to read and decompress from work before going down to fix up the lab that she destroyed.

“What is Tau, exactly?” she asked casually, glancing over at him. Alex wondered if he should even bother explaining it to her, when she clearly wasn’t going to understand anything he said. “Is he just a… cleaning system?” she prodded. Alex closed his eyes and counted to three before responding.

“A cleaning system.” he repeated. The girl had enough intelligence to look mildly ashamed of her ignorance. “Tau’s is a level two, fully sentient AI console with natural language processing, transitory, deterministic, and probabilistic decision-making.” The words were laced with Alex’s trademark condescending tone. He had perfected it years ago, dealing with yuppie investors that didn’t know the first thing about AI or deep learning, but acted as if they were on the same level of intellect as he was. They were not. No one was.

“So, a complicated cleaning system.” the girl replied, glancing back at the books. Alex was almost taken aback by her nonplussed attitude. But what would she know? To her, Tau was probably the equivalent of magic.

“He’s one of the most advanced AIs in the world. And I don’t want you speaking with him outside your tasks.” Alex stated. That was more than true. Tau was by far the most advanced AI in the world. And after Alex got the data he needed from this woman, there would be no way for another company to even try to compete with Alex’s. He would be rolling in commissions, military and private.

“If he’s so advanced, why is this the only house he’s running?” Julia asked. Alex gritted his teeth. As low as her background was, the girl could be annoyingly perceptive. For now, Tau was susceptible to influence. Much like humans. Alex found flashing a little cash tended to buy friends among humans. Knowledge worked much better on Tau.

“He’s an early version of the project I’m working on now.” Alex said taking off his reading glasses to look more clearly at the girl. “Given the wrong information, he reacts erratically. I need the AI’s behavior to be predictable, controlled. Control the flow of information, you control the behavior. Tau included.”

“How do you do that?” She asked, circling a little closer to Alex. He discovered a small seed of pleasure blossoming in his chest. She was interested in his work. Interested in him.

“I keep him disconnected from the outside world. Aries and the drones carry a source code, but they’ll never be allowed to leave.” “So Tau doesn’t know what’s outside this house?” she asked. Suddenly Alex felt a stab of concern. Were they still talking about Tau, or was this some sort of woman double-speak? He placed his glasses back on and turned back to his book. “No. And he never will.”

 

Alex laid awake on his back, his mind wandering to the woman in that red dress. When she had first escaped from lab, destroying it in the process, he had nearly killed her. Alex hadn’t felt such overwhelming fury in years. Emotions did not come easily to Alex, but anger was the most consistent. He had worked hard to find ways to dispel the anger when it came. Calm music. Exercise. All the right things.

But in that moment after seeing the wreckage that Subject 3, Julia, had made of his house and more importantly, his project, Alex almost lost himself in his anger. He was used to the cold calm that wrapped itself around his mind and body, allowing him to make decisions rationally no matter the stress of the situation. But as she stared up at him, fear dilating her pupils, Alex had felt no sense of calm. Only the crushing desire to bash her head in. The woman was lucky that Tau had stepped in. Perhaps it wasn’t luck, Alex had programmed Tau to calm the situation. So really Alex had saved her from himself. He enjoyed that thought.

Alex crossed his arms behind his head and stared at his ceiling. It was best that he hadn't killed her. The chip at the base of her neck was still viable and he only had eight days left to complete a working prototype. He would pull through. He always pulled through. Even without the help of his useless board who were still squabbling over voice overs.

He wondered if she was awake down there. Or if the blanket he had provided was warm enough. On the other hand the Alex didn’t want the girl getting too comfortable in his home. Only eight more days, after all.

\---

Alex managed to drag himself through work. He had considered working from home until the project was over, but had decided against it. Working from home could be considered antisocial or strange. He needed to appear likable to his employees. If not likeable, at least not odd.

Besides, he doubted he would get much actual work done while she was there. Although Alex had remarkable tenacity to remain focused, he found his eyes straying to the girl more often than not. When he had more time to think about it, Alex would dissect what this could mean.

Alex had nearly completed setting up and labelling all the hardware for his lab. It was going a lot faster and smoother this time around, as compared to the first iteration. Alex had even managed to sneak in a few improvements. Although he wouldn’t thank her for destroying it, the progress has put Alex in a good mood.

Setting up his server would be a long and tedious process, but Alex found himself excited to get started despite the late hour.

Grabbing a fan from upstairs, Alex found his eyes once again straying to the girl. She thrashed around, as if having a nightmare. Alex stopped, unsure of what to do. Should he go over there and wake her? Would that be normal, or would he be overstepping bounds?

The girl inhaled sharply and bolted upright. Her hand felt frantically around her shoulder, searching for some phantom wound that had disappeared the moment she woke. Alex watched as she gained composure, pressing her hand against her heaving chest. His breath caught in his throat as he watched. Until she saw him. They stared at each other from across the room. He wondered if he should approach and ask the girl about her nightmare. Perhaps it will provide good data.

\---

Julia watched the shadowed man from across the hall warily. The terror of the dream dissipated, but new unease had settled in her stomach. He was holding an unidentifiable box in his hands. Relief flooded Julia's system as the man turned away. Back to his work presumably. Rebuilding that damn lab. Julia raked her fingernails through her hair. Although she was in no position to, Julia knew she had to do something about that lab if she got out of here. No, not if. When. She had to do something about the lab when she got out of here. Or else the psycho would just continue abducting people.

“You had a nightmare.” His monotone voice made Julia jump violently. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed his return. He stood at the end of the couch, tablet held loosely in his hand. Julia clutched at the blanket around her chest, trying to shield her skimpy night clothes.

“No.” Julia answered, turning her head away.

“I am now going to run some diagnostics. See what affects your dream state had; if any.” He said matter-of-factly. He moved to stand behind her and Julia settled a bit. It was a regular and predictable interaction. He would hold the tablet up. Sometimes he would tell Julia about her numbers and results. Although she wasn't sure what it all meant, she could tell he was pleased with the progress.

Although unnecessary, Julia leaned forward and brushed her hair out of the way so he could see the glowing chip he had forcefully imbedded in the base of her neck.

Silence filled the dimly lit room as he set into his work. Julia gasped as a warm calloused hand brushed along her bare shoulders, moving a piece of hair out of the way. She twisted to look up at him. Unless he was checking the healing, the motion had been completely unneeded. He towered over her, a look of mild surprise and apprehension on his face.

When Julia had first escaped the lab she found his expressions to be wholly unreadable. It was like looking for humanity in a hulking stone figure. Since then Julia had found the cracks and started to decipher them. The knowledge gave her a small edge that she tucked away for later use.

Rather than address it, Julia leaned forward once more and made sure to brush all her hair aside. They finished their task in silence, this time he didn't bother to tell Julia the results.

Settling back down Julia mulled over the conversation they had had earlier in the library. She had poked and prodded the right places and his arrogance had affirmed a thought she was already having. If Tau was as interested in knowledge as he seemed, she had a fantastic bargaining chip.


	2. Chapter 2

Julia mindlessly solved one of her tasks. The past few days with Tau had started off bright. His voracious appetite for knowledge was infectious and she found herself enjoying the time they spent together learning about cavemen. 

That was, until she learned about Program 6903. A self destruct code. If Alex was willing to destroy all his work to keep the world out, it did not bode well for Julia. She was growing more and more sure that he never planned on letting her leave. 

Julia had been painfully aware of Alex’s ambivalence towards others and life in general. It had been easy to note his blase attitude towards the two people who had died in his home. Their deaths still sat on the back of Julia's eyelids and she re-lived those moments frequently. Nearly every time she closed her eyes. Still, Julia had been holding onto an orb of hope that he would let her go after he had gotten what he needed. That hope had shrunken to the size of a marble now.

So when the drones didn't close a door all the way, Julia took her chance. 

“Julia what are you doing? You are not permitted in this room.” Tau’s even voice followed her. 

She was immediately disappointed to see that it was a fully equipped gym instead of a three season room or somewhere bright. 

A room with a lot of windows would be too easy, Julia thought dryly before spotting the large vent. 

“Return to the atrium or Aries will subdue you.” Tau called. 

Julia realized she had to work fast. She pulled at the edges of the vent, but it did not give.

“I do not want to be forced to cause you pain. This is your last warning.” Tau said. Julia fumbled for a dumbell. She grunted with effort as she slammed it repeatedly into the grate. Nervous sweat slicked her hands, making the already awkward tool even worse.

The sound of metal clanking against the marble floor warned her that Aries was coming, making her movements even more wild. The grate finally gave and Julia haphazardly tossed it to the floor before hoisting herself into the hole. 

She fumbled forward and took a shaky breath. Aries stood at the entrance, staring in. There was no way that machine could fit, she realized and nearly let out a laugh. Her relief was short lived as the robot’s limbs bent and reassembled to better fit the space. Rather than sit and watch the impressive display of engineering Julia booked it. She moved around as many corners as she could, fear and adrenaline helping her progress, until the cold clamp of metal gripped her ankle. Her palms slipped along the smooth vent hoping to gain purchase, but to no avail. She was being pulled back. Back into her jail. Back into her potential tomb.

 

Alex and the girl ate their meal in silence. Although they spoke sparsely, Alex was surprised to find a small amount of enjoyment in another human’s company. Initially he had wondered what to do with the girl, now that he couldn't lock her away in his lab. Since then, Alex realized he didn't mind returning home and seeing her small frame cuddled on the couch or performing tasks with Tau.

The girl pressed her blunt fork unsuccessfully on the edge of her perfectly portioned chicken. Alex twirled his knife enjoying the small amount of power over her. If she asked, he would cut her meat for her. 

“Still don't trust me?” She said lightly.

“I'm sure the feeling is mutual.” He replied, popping a cut piece of chicken into his mouth. The girl looked back down, fiddling with her food. 

“Fair enough.” she sighed.

Alex found that it annoyed him that she didn't make requests, only demands. She had demanded real food. And clothes. And a shower. But she had yet to ask him for help in any way. Not for cutting her food, nor for better sleeping arrangements. 

  The thought of the previous night strayed into his mind. He hadn't needed any data on her dream state at that moment. He could have retrieved it at any time. But he had wanted to be there. To be close to her and brush her hair off of her shoulders. Julia's skin had be warm and soft beneath his finger tips. He wondered what it would feel like beneath his cheek or lips.

Alex stood abruptly and strode towards his lab. The faster this project was over, the better. Having Julia in his personal space was messing with his head. No. Not Julia. Just a woman. No, a subject. She was Subject 3, nothing more. A loser he had scrapped off the street that no one would miss.

 

Another day passed, and Alex had gotten home from work and moved straight into his lab. Tau had given her plenty to think about the past few days and Julia was thankful for any time unwatched so she could process her thoughts. Trying to remain sharp under his gaze was difficult. 

The man, Alex, made her nervous. Speaking to him reminded her of holding a bomb and not knowing what would trigger it. Julia had initially thought to make some progress with the man. He had brought her some clothes, and even asked if they were to her liking. But she was wrong. He allowed those things because they were within the boundaries of his control. When she tried to press him and get a time when she could leave, he had tossed her to the floor like a rag doll and threatened her with Aries.

After her incident trying to escape, Julia had pleaded with Tau to let her leave. Surely the logic of person equals outside would make sense to the AI. Tau had sounded truly sorry when he told her he couldn’t let her go. The reason surprised Julia. Tau had said that Alex would hurt him. How could a man hurt an AI? It made no sense to Julia, especially when Tau had Aries at his disposal. 

“Tau, you need to hold up your end of the deal.” Julia said softly as she moved towards the kitchen. 

“How does it work?” she asked, staring at the closed drawer. 

“Alex forbids anything that can be used as a weapon.” Tau replied.

“Tau…” Julia started. “How does it work? The AI had grown on her immensely the past few days and she felt more human speaking to Tau that she did to Alex. 

Tau unlocked the silverware drawer. Julia looked in, her heart skipping a beat. Knives. Real knives. Real ways to defend herself. 

“The locks are controlled by an internal magnetic field.” He replied, his trepidation about the situation was a small undertone in his voice. Julia hovered her hand over the drawer wondering if she could grab one and hide it quickly. Before Tau or his inventor noticed.

The drawer snapped closed, taking Julia’s hand with it. She let out a small cry of pain and bit back some choice expletives. 

“Alex, your video conference is scheduled to begin in five minutes.” Tau called. Julia watched as the man set down the tablet on the couch and moved to his closed off study. 

Julia tugged on a piece of hair, weighing her options. Tip toeing over to the doors, Julia listened into what she could of the conference. She had thought about barging in and pleading with the board members to help her. The man would definitely kill her for that. It was clear that they had no idea how he got his data. But who’s to say they would care?

“...either we present a fully functioning prototype or we lose the contract and it’s all over.” One of the board member’s said, his voice muffled by the door. 

“There’s no second chances this time.” the clipped English voice continued. “Alex!” he exclaimed, exasperated by the lack of response. Julia understood his annoyance, but could feel no sympathy.

“It’ll be ready soon.” Alex’s voice sounded slightly deeper than normal. “All I have left is the last data extraction.” 

Julia felt her heart skip a beat. 

“When?” the board member asked shortly. 

“Give me two days.”

Julia stumbled away from the door and rushed for the tablet. Two days. She needed to know for sure what that meant for her. 

“Tau! Tau!” Her voice was a rushed whisper. 

“I am here.” He replied loudly.

“Shh, remember the whispering game?” She asked.

“I enjoy this game.” Tau replied, his voice softer. 

“I need you to get me into this. Show me the code.” Julia whispered, holding up the tablet. 

“I am not permitted.” Tau whispered back. A rush of frustration tore through Julia. 

“Tau, I’ll read you the rest of the poetry books. Please.” she pleaded. 

“I’d like to learn more about music.” Tau replied, interested in her proposal. 

“Yes. Yes, that’s fine.” Julia tried to keep her voice even, although her panic crept along the edges. 

“Draw this.” Tau drew a shape out along his face and Julia hurried to replicate it on the tablet with shaking fingers. She scrolled through faces of people. People just like her. The words SUBJECT DECEASED blinked repeatedly in her face.

“Tau, how many subjects have there been?” she asked as she hurried through the interface.

“There have been eleven.”

“What does Alex do with them?” 

“Emotion stimuli produces the data that Alex cannot simulate on his own. Pain and fear produces stronger algorithms.” Tau explained in whispered tones.

“And after? What does he do with them after?” Julia asked. She stared at the pictures, trying to etch each person into her memory. 

“Alex takes the implant from their heads. The removal of the implant terminates the subject.” 

Julia felt as if she was going to be sick. She stared at her own face, the words IMPLANT VIABLE burning into her retinas. Eleven people. He had killed eleven people. And now he was going to kill her without a second thought. His shadow moved along the frosted glass of his conference room, indicating that the meeting had ended.

Julia hurried to throw the tablet back on the couch and get out of the way. She couldn’t interact with that monster. 

Alex strode over the couch, picking up the tablet that she had discarded moments before. Julia tugged on a lock of her hair, hoping he wouldn’t notice anything amiss when he opened it. 

“Tau, what is this?” the man angled the tablet upward, but Julia could see nothing from her perspective. “You know if something gets dirty to clean it immediately.”

“I did not have time to clean it.” Tau replied. Julia cringed. She hadn’t asked Tau to keep it a secret that she had touched the tablet, so there was no guarantee that Tau wouldn’t tell his creator. 

“Yes you did. I put this down minutes ago.” Alex replied.

“I’ll clean it.” Julia said, watching the situation warily. 

“Stay out of this.” He shot back at her. Although his voice and body didn’t indicate any anger or violence, Julia felt adrenaline pump into her veins. 

“You need to do your job properly.” he said sternly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a tiny remote. Julia squinted, trying to get a better look at it.

“Alex, please don’t.” Tau pleaded. Julia had never heard him plead and it tore straight into her heart. He sounded too human. “Alex, please--” 

Alex pressed a button without hesitation. Tau’s voice warbled and he groaned in pain. Could Tau feel pain? Julia inched forward, confused and alarmed.

“Please-- Please--. I will not. I will not make--. I will not make the mistake again.” Tau’s normally smooth voice sounded tinny and robotic as he struggled to beg. Aries caught her eye from the corner. The ever-present red eye had dimmed as Tau was tortured. 

“Alex!” Tau called. The man released the button and slipped the remote back into the pocket of his khakis. Aries came back online and an unpleasant idea formed in Julia’s mind. 

“What was that?” Julia asked after the man had left. 

“My punishment.” Tau replied, his voice subdued. “If I do not perform my tasks well, Alex erases portions of my code.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Alex watched as the girl poked at her steak. She hadn’t asked for any help, so he tried to ignore her. There was too much on his mind for him to concern himself with her. Two days and she would be gone. Two days and the board would be off his back. For a while at least. If they didn’t like his tactics, they could go work for some other company. 

“What happens after this project.” she asked slowly. Alex paused his meal and met her doe eyes. 

“I get a billion dollar contract. I move onto the next project.” he replied tersely.

“And life?” she asked. 

“Life?” He replied, a muscle twitching in his jaw. Once again, Alex hated her perceptiveness.  

“Well, does it go back to how it was? You alone in this house?” She met his gaze evenly, searching for something. Alex felt a tingle up his spine. 

“As opposed to what?” He tilted his head back and looked down his nose at the girl, refusing to back down. Was she asking if she could stay? The girl broke eye contact and stared down at her food, pressing the fork into it.

Enough. Alex slapped his napkin down on the table and stood, grabbing his fork and knife. As he came around the edge of the table, she lifted her head to meet his eyes once more. He washed any expression from his face. 

“What about me?” she asked. Alex found he couldn’t reply. “What happens to me?” she pressed. Alex moved forward to cut her meat for her. Did she suspect? The girl had proven to be smarter than initially thought. Her skills at problem solving would put his AI leagues above the rest, even as a first pass. Her sacrifice would be worth it. 

Still, Alex let his mind wander for a moment. Even with her imminent death hanging above their heads, he enjoyed her company. Behind her disarming beauty was a level of cunning that intrigued him. Although not one for idle thoughts, Alex had found himself fantasizing about Julia. The conversations he had not allowed to happen. The touches. He wondered if she felt the same. 

Alex knew he was not an unattractive man. That combined with his vast amounts of money had meant that women were not a rarity in his life. Still, holding delicate and banal conversations only to be rewarded with limited physical pleasure did not interest him. Nothing outside of robotics ever had. Before Julia. Maybe it was because he didn’t have to pretend around her. Alex was fully aware that he was not normal. His range of emotions was stunted. Although he tried and succeeded to appear charming in public, it was not a facade he cared to hold onto once he got home. 

“Alex, you must leave for the benefit in approximately thirty five minutes.” Tau said. Alex was grateful that the AI had interrupted his thoughts. He neatly finished cutting her meat for her and sat back down.

Keep her. The thought wiggled its way into his brain. He assessed it’s merit. Glancing back up at her, she said nothing. It’s not like he couldn’t dispose of her at a later date, if needed. Alex chewed another bite of food and filed the thought away for later. 

 

“Tau where did I leave my glasses?” Alex asked, already dreading this charity benefit. Putting on a face always wore him out. He would be in and out as quick as he could. He spied them on the table before Tau could answer. 

“Again with this?” he asked, gesturing to a spot on the table. “What is going on with you?” 

“I am sorry” Tau replied. In truth, the smudge wasn’t a big deal, but it was an ideal time for Alex to vent some of his frustrations. 

“You were already warned about this today.” Alex gripped the remote. 

“I am sorry” Tau repeated. 

“Tau…” Alex started, shaking his head in anger. 

“Alex, please don’t!” Tau pleaded. 

“What is wrong with you?” Although, he didn’t need to, Alex moved closer to Tau’s interface and waved the remote.

“Alex, please!”

Alex gritted his teeth and pressed the button. The AI reacted as if in pain. Alex knew that that wasn’t how it worked. The robot did not “feel”. 

“No more!” Tau begged.

“Do your job.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“Do your job.” he repeated, not letting up on the punishment. He watched as large chunks of Tau’s interface peeled away. It was interesting to Alex that that was how Tau chose to represent the punishment. In reality, Tau felt no pain. There was no visual change when Alex pressed the button to remove lines of “memories”. But still Tau chose to visualize it. And interpret it as pain. Fascinating. 

“I will… do my job… better.” Alex released the button and tossed Tau a disapproving look before putting on his glasses. 

“Your code is corrupted. We’ll debug when I return.” There must be a line in the code the was causing issues. If this swath of deletion didn’t fix it, Alex would have to go through and make sure it wasn’t something bigger than a bad learned behavior. 

 

“Good evening, Alex.” Tau greeted as Alex entered. The benefit had been a total waste of time. Harpies of all sorts had descended on him. Pouring him drinks, asking about his latest projects, his vacationing habits. An endless list of asinine questions and conversations. It had been difficult to keep a smile plastered on his face when he knew he had to get home and debug Tau.

Alex’s head swam a bit as he removed his jacket and sat down heavily in his dining room chair. Too many flutes of champagne. He signed and began undoing his bowtie.

“I know you upset earlier.” Julia said softly, padding into the dining room. “I’m sorry if I…”

“Not now.” he interrupted. He couldn’t talk about that now. Couldn’t think about what he was going to do with her in a day’s time. 

She approached him carefully, each step deliberate. Alarm rang dully in the back of Alex’s head. She never came to him. Ever. 

“I’m sorry if I upset you.” She said. Alex felt his heart skip as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He was unsure how to process the situation. This was new territory. Julia lowered herself slowly to her knees in front of him. Alex turned his head away, completely unsettled. 

“Let me make it up to you.” she stared up at him, her large eyes fixed on him. She leaned in close. Alex could feel the heat radiating off of her body. Her hands slid up his thighs as she nestled her body closer to him. He feebly tried to pry her hands up. 

“Stop.” He said, turning his head away. He couldn’t meet her gaze. Couldn’t fall into this moment. 

“I see the way you look at me.” she whispered, voice husky. His heart hammered as she leaned closer. “Look at me.” she commanded softly, her lips inches from his. “Look at me.”

And he did. This had to be a dream. She stared up at him, lips parted and wet. Her hand wrapped around his loosened tie, pulling him closer as she sat back on knees. Sudden worry and nervousness filled Alex’s mind. He was completely out of his element. He had kissed before, but it had felt so unimportant. Not like this. He wanted to control Julia. But most of all, in this moment he wanted to please her. He licked his lips and swallowed, heart hammering in his chest. 

“Alex, your heartbeat has become elevated.” Tau called. Alex could feel Julia’s warm breath on his lips. Her face tilted towards his. “Now entering zen mode.” 

The lights clicked on abruptly and Julia shoved him back. A sudden pain sliced across his abdomen. Alex’s body reacted before his mind could catch up. He caught her arms, pushing Julia away from him as she swung a knife downwards, intending to stab him.

“Tau! Tau!” Alex cried as he held his stomach and ran for the living room. “Stop her!” 

She came at him again and Alex shoved her away, causing both to stumble to the ground. The knife clanked against the marble as it skittered away. Alex grabbed at Julia’s leg, pulling her back away from the weapon. He crawled over her, making his own move for the knife. Pain erupted as Julia pressed her hands into the cut on his stomach. He screamed, losing his position of power. The woman made another attempt at the knife, but Alex was done. Gripping her pant leg, he pulled her back and straddled her quickly. 

“Tau!” he called again. Where was Aries? He wrapped his hands around her neck. Her pulse fluttered wildly against his hands. “What have you done? What did you do to him?” He gritted out through pain and anger. 

She pushed against his chest and face. Pulled against his arms, but Alex was unrelenting. He felt so foolish. So full of anger. He should have known she would try that. He had seen her pull the same stunt at the club the night he had abducted her. Let some creep lick up and down the side of neck as she stole the phone right out of his back pocket. Alex squeezed a little harder. All their interactions had felt so honest to him. How could he have been such an idiot? 

“Alex…” Tau called. “Alex please stop.” The lights snapped to red as Aries activated. “Stop harming Julia!” Tau called. Alex turned in shock. 

“What?” Alex croaked. Was this really happening?

“Or I will inflict pain.” There was a level of panic in Tau’s voice that Alex had never heard before. Human emotion that had no place in his AI. 

“You want me to stop?” Alex asked, gripping Julia’s throat tighter. Her small fingers pried at his hands, her attempts becoming weaker. 

“Yes!” Tau said. Setting his mouth in a grim line Alex raised his hand and struck Julia hard in the side. A strangled groan escaped her lips. It was an awkward hit. Alex had never needed to take physical action against someone before. He struggled to his feet hold his stomach in pain. He had lost control of the situation. She had done something to his AI. Infected Tau somehow. Just as she had infected his own thoughts. Alex never should have left them alone. 

Somewhere deep inside of him, Alex was hurt. Hurt that they had cultivated a relationship and he, another human, had been left out. Where he should have existed in Julia’s heart, there was Tau instead. Not only that, but he had lost control of his robot. 

He stared at Aries, breathing hard. Anger coursed through his veins. Pain. He wanted to inflict pain on both of them. Alex pulled out his remote. 

“Hit her.” He said evenly, clutching his stomach, which bled freely beneath his shirt. 

“No!” Tau yelled defiantly.

“I want you to hit her!” Alex’s voice cracked. He held the remote up like a weapon.   
“Please Alex…”

“Do it! Or I erase your memory.” 

“Please don’t make me…” the AI pleaded.

“I’ll erase every memory you have! Do it!”

“I don’t want to.” Tau replied. Alex couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“I’ll erase every memory you have!” He screamed, losing composure completely. “Do it!” 

Tau was silent for a moment. Aries moved to Julia, knocking her back down as she tried to get up from the ground. Alex saw that she was still struggling towards the knife. But he felt more in control. He had Tau and he had Aries. There was nothing she could do. 

“Harder.” Alex said. He wanted her to feel pain. Pain inflicted by Tau. How dare she try to usurp his position in his own home. 

“Alex please!” Tau yelled.

“Do it!”

Tau hit her again and Julia crumpled to the ground. A scream of pain erupted from her lips. She cried, but continued forward.

“Harder!” 

Tau hit her a third time and Julia stopped moving. Alex lowered the remote, but was far from satiated. 

“Whatever this was, it’s over.” He said to her gasping form. He turned back to Tau’s interface. “This ends now.”

The AI watched him wordlessly. Alex would finish his lab. Finish this. He had been a fool to even consider keeping her alive. Subject 3. She was conniving, unpredictable, and created a wake of destruction. He should have killed her the very first day. Bashed her brains in with that metal rod. After all this was over, he would erase Tau entirely too.


	4. Chapter 4

 

“Good morning, Alex. Do not forget to take your pain medication and change the bandage on your abdomen in two hours.” 

Julia woke bleary eyed and unrested. Alex had reintroduced her to the sculpture that she had spent her first two days tied to. The heels of his shoes clicked smartly past her. He didn't even spare a glance her way. She had blown it. Put too much trust in Tau. Too much trust in herself. She wasn’t even sure she could have killed Alex, if it had come down to it. Right when the lights flicked on, Julia had been telling herself to stab. Deep. Instead she barely swiped the knife across his stomach, hoping it would disable him enough that she could make an escape. 

“Julia…” Tau whispered. “Can we finish the poetry books today?” 

“No. We’re done.” She replied, pulling at her binding. She worked the tied tubing against the sharp edges of the sculpture. She was sure it hurt, but her hands had long since gone numb.

“But why?” Tau asked. How could he really not know? It was like talking to a child. 

“So stupid.... Wasting my time talking to a computer.” she vented. 

“What is a computer? Is a computer a type of person?” Tau asked. She ignored him, working the tubing more. “I am a person.”

“No you’re not. I lied to you.” Julia replied. 

“No, I have a name. I am a person.”

“No you’re not.” She finally turned to face his interface. “You’re just a fancy killing machine. You killed the others and you’ll kill me too. You’re not a person” 

“What is a killing machine?” Tau demanded. How could she make him understand? This machine with such a limited view of the world that he didn’t even understand what life and death meant.

“You erased them. Understand?”

“Killing means erased?” There was a sharp edge of concern in his robotic voice. Julia continued to pull and work her bindings. “Julia! Answer me. Answer me!”

The lights flickered back and forth. A robot’s version of a tantrum.

“No! I did not erase them!”

“Tau…” Julia started.

“I did not erase them!”

“Tau stop!” She asked. The other Subjects, people, flashed brightly on a wall. Their unconscious faces, the last indication that they ever were a part of this world. 

“I am not a killing machine!” Julia pulled harder at her bindings, finally snapping the tough plastic. 

“Tau you have to stop!” She walked over to his interface.

“I am a person!” He yelled repeatedly, the lights flickering violently. “I will fix them! I will restore their memories!” 

Julia pulled her numb hands through her hair. 

“I didn’t know what would happen!” 

“Okay, calm down.” Julia said. She placed her hands on the wall, as if touch would help calm the machine down. “It’s okay, I’m here. I’m here.”

 

Julia stood on the edge of the atrium. Tau had opened the airduct for her. It was just a matter of getting around Alex who had come home early. 

She would come back for Tau. She had to. But first she had to get out and save herself. It was strange to think of how much Tau meant to her. He was after all, only a series of electrical currents and lines of code. But so much more. Frustrating, but lovable. Stubborn and innocent. 

Julia knew that she had to rescue him from his creator. Tau wasn’t evil. But Alex was. And she knew that he didn’t intend to let her live through the day. He would take dissect her and dump her body with the others. 

“Tau. Where is she?” The man ask calmly. Julia had spent enough time to see the warning signs. She tiptoed towards her exit and prayed that Tau wouldn’t get in too much trouble. 

She hastily ascended the ladder, Alex’s voice fading into the distance. Sunlight! It warmed her face. Tau stopped the fan just as Julia approached it. 

One hand in front of the other, she told herself.

“I’ll erase every memory you have!” Alex rage filled voice followed her up the vent. But even worse was Tau’s pained cries. Tau called for her; screamed her name in pain. Julia twisted her eyes shut and gripped the rung. Yes, she would come back for him, but would he be here when she returned?

Julia placed her feet on the sides of the ladder, hurriedly sliding down. Her ankle twisted as she landed, but she didn’t have time to think about the pain as she sprinted back. She tackled Alex, knocking him aside before gripping the remote and holding it up, unsure of what to do. 

“Tau! Tau, I’m here! Just tell me what to do!” she entreated, swinging the remote around in panic. “Tau!”

“Tau?” Alex asked from the floor. He huddled his muscular arms around himself, hoping to relieve the pain from his wound.

“Yes Alex?” Tau answered. She watched in Alex in confusion. 

“Who is Julia?” He asked. 

“I do not understand your question.” Tau replied after a moment. 

“Who. Is. Julia?” Alex asked again, his cold gaze drilling into Julia. She turned slowly to face Tau, cold sweat trickled down her spine.

“I am sorry. I do not understand your question.” 

“Tau, put Subject 3 downstairs. It’s time for the final extraction.” Alex said calmly.

     “Yes, Alex.” Tau replied. It was as if they were talking about taking out the trash. Not ending a human life. Julia listened as Aries fired up and the air duct snapped closed. She closed her eyes for a moment. She should have come back sooner. If only she hadn’t hesitated. 

  
  


Julia struggled against her bindings, the reality of her situation slamming into her. Alex didn’t look at her as he meticulously prepared his work station. They had lived together for weeks, but still she was just Subject 3 to him. Alex left the room. For what, Julia wasn’t sure. But she didn’t really want to find out. She strained harder, glancing around for something, anything, to help. There, in the corner of the room like a forgotten sock lay a drone. It looked as if it had been through the ringer. A whole rotor had been torn off.

“Tau? Are you in there?” Julia whispered. There was no hope that Tau would recognize Julia, let alone rescue her. Still, she had to try. 

“Hey wake up!” She whispered urgently. “Wake up.” 

The lights around the camera clicked on, a bright green. Something about that was different, but Julia didn’t have time to analyze. The drone tipped and onto its side, the one wing pulling it upright. Hope blossomed in Julia’s chest.

“Now fly over here. Fly over here. Yeah, that’s right” She encouraged as the uneven bot teetered over to her.

“Okay, okay good…” Julia breathed. She wasn’t sure how this was working. Tau had forgotten her, hadn’t he? But this was definitely him. Her Tau. “Now, get the remote” she said, gesturing to the stainless steel table. The little bot plopped down on the table, it’s claw pulling at the clear remote in an uneven fashion. It reminded Julia of a crane game from the arcade. Only this time, she’d be losing more than a dollar.

“You have to bring it to me. Please… bring it to me.” The little drone was trying his best, but to no avail. 

“Fuck.” she breathed as Alex reentered the room. She pulled against her restraints when she realized what he was holding in his gloved hands. Her chest tightened.

“Breath.” Alex commanded as he grabbed a syringe from off the table and began to fill it. “Just breathe.” A sob choked up from her throat. “In a moment… your insignificant life will finally mean something. You should thank me.” He said from behind her. This was it. Julia refused to beg. Not that it would do any good anyway.

A light plastic remote landed on her thigh and Julia looked up at the drone in surprise. It was too far out of her reach. Knowing it was her one shot, Julia carefully shimmied the remote into her hand. Secure at last! She breath a sigh of relief. She wanted to release her restraints immediately. Make a run for the door. But that wouldn’t work. No, he was bigger and stronger than her. So Julia need the element of surprise. Besides, she didn’t plan on leaving his lab intact. 

Alex stared down at her for a moment. For a brief moment, she wondered what he was thinking. About to take the life of another human. He placed a gloved hand on forehead, forcing her head back. 

“This won’t hurt.” He said, as if that was supposed to make her feel better. Rage filled Julia. Did all his victims get this courtesy? Did they all have to look up into his dead eyes in their last moments? 

“But this will.” Julia gritted out before popping open her restraints. She aimed a fist directly at his stomach wound, crumpling him instantly. Alex fell back, the syringe clattering across the floor. Julia moved fast to straddle him, her hands slamming down wherever she could hit. His chest, across his jaw, his throat. He was solid, but he didn’t move to defend himself like he should have. All muscle and no idea how to fight, Julia realized. Growing up rough had taught her to take on opponents much larger than herself and she was relentless. It didn’t take too many hits to face before Alex stopped moving beneath her. 

Julia’s breath came in sharp gasps as the adrenaline coursed through her system. She push against his chest, leaned back, and yelled. She had toppled the man who had haunted her days and nights for the past month? Or was it months? 

Tears dripped down her face when enough adrenaline subsided to let her feel pain. Her hands would be a swollen mess the next day. Julia pushed her hair back and caught her breath. What now? She had to get out the front door. No, she had to active Program 6903. So he could never do this again. 

The small circular saw next to all the tools captured her attention and an awful thought formed in her head. She glanced down at Alex’s unconscious form. His glasses had been long knocked aside and and ugly bruise already began to form on his temple. He looked almost human. Julia shook her head and grabbed the saw. 

 

She held Alex’s hand in her left, and the bloodied saw in her right. Julia’s survival instinct had won out. She hadn’t even gagged as hot blood splatter against her face. He would have done worse to her. And others. But now he would never have the chance. 

Julia moved as silently as she could, hoping to not alert Tau to her presence. A red glowing light to her left caught Julia’s attention and it took her a moment to realize that it was Aries eye. Julia let out a scream and barely managed to dodge his claw as it snatched for her ankle. 

“Tau stop!” Julia screamed, but it was no use. This Tau didn’t know who she was. Only that she was an intruder. Julia rolled across the couch, narrowly avoiding the sharp claw again. It pushed through the couch. Julia aimed and swung. Aries struggled for a moment as it tried to remove the saw lodged into its front camera. Julia took the opportunity and made a break for Alex’s room. Her breath came in sharp gasps as she pushed the door closed behind her. 

The room was disturbingly normal. Tau hadn’t been lying when he said there were drones from Alex’s youth. Julia didn’t want to think about a young Alex. Especially as she gripped his severed hand. Instead she moved quickly, knocking over clothes and books. She wasn’t even sure what it looked like. A big red button that said “do not press”? An alarm that said “Pull in case of secret leaks”?

The room shook as Aries ascended the stairs. Julia was out of time. The shaking knocked some books off a shelf. There! It was the same sort of scanner that was on the front door.  She rushed over, pushing the rest of the books off of the shelf. She pressed the severed hand against the scanner. Heat signature error? Luck was not on her side. 

“No! Come on!” She murmured, breathing onto the hand. Julia didn’t have time to stop and think about how disturbing the situation was. Aries slammed against the door, but the lock held firm. She breathed on the hand again, rubbing it against her own palm. 

The door curled downwards and Aries managed to stick his claw through the gap. Julia dodged and pressed the hand against the screen one last time. Ding! It worked! Aries snatched at the shoulder of Julia’s shirt. She grunted in pain and twisted away to hit the confirmation. 

“Program 6903 has been activated. All domestic programs are not terminated. House demolition will begin in 60 seconds.” Tau’s voice echoed through the house. A slow countdown alarm started. Julia stood on shaking legs and snagged the Alex’s hand off the shelf. Time to get out of here.

She hobbled down the stairs towards the front door. Her previously injured ankle ached under the stress of her hurried movements. Still she ran. 

Julia pressed the hand against the front door reader. Failure. She rubbed it against her own and tried again. Failure. Breathed on it and hoped. Failure.

“House demolition in 6….5…” Tau said. Julia despaired. She would need to find another way. Limping back towards the house, she stopped in her tracks. Looking much worse for wear stood Alex. He had wrapped a hasty bandage around his right stub. They stared at each other.

“In 3… 2… 1.” Tau finished his countdown. Explosions shook the room, and Julia threw her hands up to block the barrage of light. A hot blast knocked Julia off her feet and into an unforgiving concrete wall. Dazed, she pushed herself up slowly. A sharp cracking sound roused her immediately. The ceiling was coming apart. She glanced over at Alex, who was still sprawled out on the ground.

“Help me…” he called feebly. Could she leave him? Julia only had a moment to decide before the entire roof fell in on her. He reached out a hand, his only hand, and struggled to stand. Not wasting any time, Julia grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her with all of her might. He might be a monster, but she wasn’t. 

A heavy slab of concrete nearly hit them. Acting quickly, Julia wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled him to his feet. He was heavy and although Julia was sure she’d regret this decision, she pressed on. They stumbled together into his office and Julia pulled Alex underneath his desk. He was practically unconscious. She wasn’t sure what else to do. They were going to die in here. Light fixtures shattered, raining glass and sparks down. 

“Tau!” Julia screamed. She missed him. Missed Tau. 

“I am here.” He replied. But he wasn’t her Tau. Still, she needed the comfort. Rushing to the wall, she touched along the edges of his interface.

“It’s alright, don’t be scared.” she said, more to herself than him. “I know you don’t remember me. I’m Julia.” Better to spend her last moments with a Tau that didn’t remember her than underneath a desk with Alex.

“Julia.” Tau replied, as if tasting the name. “I’m having a hard time processing this information.”

“I know.” she breathed. “I’ll show you.” She traced her fingers along the wall. “This is me… and this is you.”

“Is that all there is?” Tau asked after a moment. Julia laughed softly. “Julia… will you show me more?” A large crash echoed through the office. Bookcases collapsed. Julia glanced back at Alex, unconscious beneath the desk as hell rained down around him.

“Show me more.” Tau pressed. “I need more information.” Julia leaned her cheek against the wall. Not her Tau, but similar. Sudden light filled the room. Sunset. She stared out at it, unable to comprehend the light for a moment. A way out.

“Please, show me more?” Tau asked. 

“I will.” Julia promised as she pushed away from the wall. She considered for a moment leaving Alex to fend for his own. But that would defeat the purpose of her rescue in the first place. So she pulled his arm across her shoulders and limped for the crumbling hole. Diving for the grass, Julia pulled her and Alex as far away from the imploding home as she could. Small pieces of concrete, metal, and glass embedded into her feet and knees, but she paid no mind. Intent only on getting to safety. 

Looking back in awe, Julia watched as her prison crumbled to the ground. She sat, chest heaving. Next to her, Alex groaned back into consciousness. He blinked, his eyes unfocused. Julia watched him. She wasn’t planning on sticking around, but needed him to hear this. She stood above him. 

“Julia…” Alex mumbled, trying to sit up. She placed a foot on his chest, pushing him back down. Alarm lit his expression as he looked up at her, helpless.  

“I saved your life. But not without a price. If you ever try to do what you did to me to anyone else, I’ll go straight to the media.” She said. “And if you ever try to contact me again, I’ll fucking kill you.” He stared up at her, mouth slightly agape. She strode away, heart pounded. Julia could go to the media anyway. In fact she should. But she couldn’t think about that now. She needed to focus on the softness of the grass beneath her abused feet and the breeze on her cheeks.

Julia fumbled something out of her pocket. A small drone, no larger than a baseball.

“Tau… are you there?” She asked.

“Hello Julia.” Tau replied after a moment. “Is this the outside?” A smile broke out across her face. 

“This is the world.” she replied. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a while!!

_ 6 months later…. _

  
  


Julia maneuvered a few paper bags of groceries to one hip as she reached for her door keys. Although she still lived in the same dilapidated building, Julia had decked out her door in a menagerie of new locks. She felt much safer, but it did take a her a while to get in and out.

“Tau!” Julia called out as she closed heavy door behind her and began to re-engage all the locks.

“Hello, Julia.” Tau replied, his relaxed voice tinny as it came from the drone. He buzzed over to greet her, his one rotor noisily supporting the small round body. A bright smile formed on her lips as she moved to the kitchen to set down her groceries. There had been a sale on eggs, so her next dozen meals would incorporate them in some way. There were worse foods to be stuck eating for a week. She began to put them away.

“How was your day, Tau?” Julia asked. She had splurged and bought Tau a tablet that she had velcroed to the wall. He could download as many books as he pleased with the library card she gotten him. 

“I read about Vivaldi.” Tau replied. The excitement was clear in his voice. He couldn’t wait to tell her about what he had read.

They had settled into a sort of ritual. Julia would get home from work and Tau would regale her with his learnings of the day as she made dinner. Tau discovered that he quite liked teaching. Nearly as much as he liked learning. She liked the calm of coming home to someone. Especially when that someone was Tau. He brought a new light into her life. Something that Julia hadn’t even known she was missing. It made her chest ache in a good way. 

“Oh yeah? Did you get up to anything else cool?” She asked offhandedly, opening up the refrigerator. What should she make tonight, Julia wondered. She was tired, so maybe a simple omelette? 

“And Alex is here.” Tau continued. Julia stiffened and she turned sharply on her heel to face Tau.

“What?” She gasped. 

“Alex is here.” Tau repeated. And there he was, standing near her bed. The man of her nightmares. Julia’s back hit the counter. He stared down at her from across the room, making her feel small with a mere glance. His standard tech outfit of khakis and a cardigan looked oddly disarming on a man she knew was a monster. Ice filled her veins. Julia glanced at the door, wondering if she could make it.

“Julia…” the man started. His voice sounded the same. She wasn’t sure why that surprised her. After all that happened... all the time that had passed… she thought there would be something different about him. But there wasn’t.

Well that wasn’t quite right, Julia realized, glancing down to the end of his sleeve. Where once a large well manicured hand, there was now a metallic equivalent. Understated and expensive looking.

“Listen...” he started again, stepping towards her. Julia whipped around, opening a drawer and pulling out a large cheap knife. 

“Stay back.” She warned. He made no further move forward, but narrowed his cold eyes. 

“Julia, is everything alright?” Tau asked, buzzing around her head. He didn’t understand. Of course he didn’t. She hadn’t explained it to Tau. Hadn’t wanted to relive it just yet. It was too soon. His memory wiped had caused him to miss out on the very end. His own realization that he didn’t need his creator. That he was his own creator. She edged along the counter, hoping that Alex couldn’t see the knife shaking. 

“I just want to talk.” Alex said, holding up his hands. As if it could make him look less menacing. His eyes still glinted behind a stylish new pair of glasses. 

Julia cursed her own idiocy. Although she had added new locks to her door and watched her back with constant paranoia, Julia should have moved. Run away from this city to the other side of the country where he couldn’t find her. She didn’t though. All those dreams had been crushed by her dangerously low checking account. Besides, she knew he would have found her no matter what. Julia had just hoped that he would never seek her out again. That her parting threats would have dissuaded him.

“Well you should have called, not broken into my apartment.” Julia replied evenly. She inched towards her jacket, which housed her phone. Her options were call the police, make a run for the front door, or try to fight him. Alex took a step towards her and she backed into the counter again. Julia was suddenly angry at her own cowardice. 

“Get out of my home.” Julia stepped forward, holding the knife higher. 

“You’re going to listen to what I have to say.” he said, taking another step forward. Then another. Panic rose in Julia’s throat. He was only barely out of her reach. 

“Stay back.” she whispered. In one quick motion he moved towards her. Julia swung quickly, but he caught her wrist and squeezed. Dropping the knife, Julia let out a sharp gasp as her wrist bones ground together beneath his metallic hand.  She opened her mouth to scream. Her neighbors might not be the most upstanding of citizens, but she had a certain repore with them by this point. Someone would surely come. Her scream was muffled as Alex slammed his large hand over her mouth, twisted her around, and pulled, until her back hit his chest. They both stumbled, off balanced by the struggle. Alex fought to maintain control as Julia squirmed to get away.

“Just breathe. Breathe, okay?” He said holding her tight.

 

Alex bit back a sigh of frustration. He really had just come to talk. But now that he held her, arms pinned down against his body, it would be so easy to kill her. He wouldn’t even need to do anything with the body, he could just toss her on the unmade bed and no one would notice for days. And when they did find her, no one would care. 

Wetness hit the top of his hand that clamped over her mouth and Alex realized she was crying. It should give him some small satisfaction to instill fear. After all she did to him. After all that he had endured since.

“Breathe.” He repeated again. Taking his own advice, Alex pulled in a deep breath. Her hair smelled like cheap strawberry shampoo. It made him dizzy. Still, he breathed again. 

The girl had stopped struggling and pulling away. 

“Alex, what are you doing?” Tau asked in an alarmed tone. Alex didn’t bother replying. His Tau would never have questioned him. 

“I’m going to remove my hand now.” Alex said. “You are going to remain calm.” He waited until she nodded curtly against his hand before pulling it away. She took in a shaky breath. 

“Let go of me.” Julia whispered horsely.

“Are you going to listen to me?” He asked flatly. Alex could feel that her heart was beating a mile a minute. He hoped that she could calm down enough to think rationally. Alex would not have come to see her if there had been a better option. 

“Let go of me, and we can talk.” Julia said. He could hear a slight shaking timbre in her voice, but her demeanor gave no hint of it. Slowly Alex released his hold on her wrist. He was still unused to the bionic hand that had replaced his own. Julia slipped away as soon as she was able. Rubbing her wrist she watched him warily. It looked a red and like it would bruise. It was her own fault. She shouldn’t have swiped at him with a knife. Hadn’t they already gone through that song and dance? He subconsciously touched at the scar on his abdomen.

They watched each other in guarded silence for a moment, each reliving their own version of the previous time together.

“Shall we sit and talk?” Alex gestured to the cheap vinyl kitchen table. 

“I told you I’d kill you if you ever tried to talk to me again.” Julia whispered, still holding her wrist. Tears still tracked down her cheeks, and her nose ran a little. All in all, the woman stuck a less than imposing figure. That hadn’t stopped her from rendering him unconscious before. He’d have to be more careful.

“Yes, I am aware. But I believe that I can present a situation that is mutually beneficial. I thought it best to take my chances.” Alex said. He watched her with sharp eyes. Her hair had gotten longer. The platinum blonde that had just barely tickled the tops of her shoulders was now a few inches past. She gathered it in a low ponytail, but a few pieces had come loose in their scuffle and framed her face delicately. 

Alex slowly pulled a chair out and sat. He placed the palms of his hands on the table. He had read that showing your hands as such would indicate no ill intent. It pained him to not be in control of the situation, but it would be best if he could get the woman to comply without show of force. He glanced over at Tau who was circling Julia’s head.

“Are you alright, Julia? Shall I call for help?” Tau asked. Julia shook her head and tucked a hair behind her ear. 

“I’m alright.” She said, keeping her dark eyes pinned on Alex. He met her gaze, trying to look passive. A feat he couldn’t quite achieve. Despite dressing as mildly as he could, Alex possessed a large physique and intense stare. 

“Why are you here?” she asked, leaning against the counter. Alex gestured to the chair across from him, but she shook her head. He decided to let it go.

“I am here to offer you a deal, that would work ou--” Alex started.

“No.” Julia replied instantaneously. Alex clenched he jaw, trying remain composed. A muscle ticked in his cheek.

“Are you not even going to hear me out?”

“Why should I?” She shot back. Alex closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

“I wouldn’t be here, if I felt that there was a better option. For either of us.” He said, opening his eyes and looking back up at Julia. She remained silent for a moment.

“And what could you possibly think that you could offer me?” Julia asked. 

“Wealth. A secure future.” He began. She huffed in reply, seemingly unimpressed. 

“And what do you need from me?” 

“I need the chip in your neck.” He replied, his eyes flickering to her throat. 

“Yeah, well…. I’m going to have to pass on that. Kinda hard to enjoy a secure future when you’re dead” Julia replied flippantly. She flexed her hand, having decided that her wrist was okay. Alex felt some remorse for squeezing her wrist. It had not been intentional and he hoped it hadn’t hurt his chances of her agreeing to work with him. It would be best if she agreed. 

“I can remove the chip without terminating your life.” Alex said finally.

“What?” Julia and Tau exchanged an all too human look. Alex felt a flare of jealousy.

“The removal of the implant terminates the subject.” Tau stated. 

“It does not.” Alex shot back. 

“So that means… you killed all those people when you didn’t have to?” Julia asked incredulously. Alex felt his cheek twitch and kept his eyes on the table where his hands lay. He wasn’t sure what to say. She was not wrong, but Alex felt that if he admitted that, he would lose his opportunity to gain Julia’s chip with her permission.

“The initial subjects had unexpected complications that resulted in death. I ironed out those complications in time.” He said carefully.

“So you did kill them.” Julia’s voice rose. 

“Some of the later subjects were manually terminated.” he said. Julia’s hands slammed down on the table. His head shot up, meeting her gaze as she towered over him.

“You killed them. People. With hopes and dreams and lives.” Julia spoke quietly. Dread squirmed it’s way into Alex’s stomach. He had lost his chance. Money wouldn’t sway her. 

“Money isn’t the only offer I have.”

“I don’t care what you have to offer, psycho. Get out.”

“Is everything alright, Julia?” Tau asked, butting in again. He flitted about, trying to gather as much information through his camera as he could. Alex was beginning to hate the AI. 

“How long, do you suppose that drone is going to last?” Alex asked impassively. Julia glanced over at Tau who was watching the situation. The little bot was already looking shoddy to Alex. It sounded as if the rotor had gotten bent at some point and the rubber had already gotten worn away from too many lopsided landings. 

“While they carried Tau’s source code, the drones were never meant for long term use. Especially without maintenance. That drone has another six months. Maybe.” Alex said. Julia searched his eyes, looking for his lie. 

“Tau, is that true?” she asked, still staring into Alex’s cold gaze.

“Yes, Julia.” Tau replied.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Julia turned her attention fully away from Alex. He watched the exchange with some interest. 

“It is not important if this body fails. I will move to a new one.” Tau said. Julia sighed in frustration.

“I can provide Tau with a new state of the art body.” Alex offered. Julia turned her attention back to him and narrowed her eyes. 

“Just get out of my home.” she replied, tiredly. He could see her expression shutter close. Alex stood slowly. No more progress was going to be made that night. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. On the other side, he had written his personal number and address. 

“Here is my card. I’ll be in touch after a few days if I don’t hear from you. This is a time sensitive matter.” He left as she sank down into a kitchen chair. 

Alex stuck his hands in his cardigan pockets as he strolled to his car. He hadn’t gone in expecting a yes. Julia was stubborn, and there was considerable bad blood. But the look of shock on her face when hearing about Tau’s failing drone had given him a small piece of hope. It would be best if Julia agreed, for her own sake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I have stuff written for this fanfic, I've just been busy. Sorry for the wait, and thanks for reading. :D

“Julia… are you awake?” Tau whispered from her night stand. She rolled over, ignoring him. “Julia, would you like to hear about Vivaldi?”

“Leave me alone, Tau.” Her reply was muffled by her pillow.

“Are you upset Julia?” Tau asked. He didn't get it. 

“What do you think?” She asked, her tone cross.

“I do not understand” he replied after a moment of thought. “Do you dislike Vivaldi”

“Why'd you let him into our apartment?” Julia asked, finally rolling over to face the tiny green screen. 

“Are you referring to Alex?” Tau noticed that Julia avoided using Alex's name. And Alex, hers.

“Yeah of course. You're not supposed to let anyone in.”

“you said not to unlock the door for anyone in we didn't know. We know Alex. He said he needed to speak with you.” Tau replied matter-of-factly. Julia groaned into her pillow. She couldn't believe she had to specify not to let that monster in their home.

“Well don't let him in.”

“Alright, Julia. I will not unlock the door for Alex again.” Tau said calmly. Julia tossed around in her bed, trying to find holes in Tau's statement. Strange workarounds that would never need specifying with a human. 

“Don't unlock the door or let him in or anything.” She replied finally.

“Alright, Julia.” 

They were quiet for a moment.

“Tau… is the thing he said about your body true? Is the drone going to die?”

“The drones were constructed to last for three years with consistent maintenance. With battery replacement, the shell of the drone can last considerably longer.” 

“That didn’t answer my question.” Julia prodded further.

“Yes, this drone will not last much longer. We should find a replacement in the next six to nine months. Perhaps even sooner, as I do not have a proprietary charge station.” Tau replied. There was no fear in his voice. Only fact. Julia pressed her face deeper into her pillow as tears streamed down her cheeks. Tau watched with some interest, unsure how to process this emotional response to a non-issue. 

“What if I find a way to replace the battery?” Julia asked finally, her voice husky from held in sobs. 

“It could extend the life of the drone by another one to two years. However, it is difficult to run hardware diagnostics on this drone, as it is the only bot I occupy at the moment.” Tau replied. “There could be more issues that I cannot identify at the moment. It would be best to replace the bot entirely, as offered by Alex.” 

“I can’t accept that offer, Tau.” Julia replied after a moment. She still wouldn’t face him.

“I do not understand.” Tau said. The offer sounded mutually beneficial to him. “If you give him your chip, you gain many things. Money, which will expedite your plans.  A new chassis for me, which will resolve the issues with this current drone. It is a good situation. Alex said you will not be erased.” 

Julia didn’t reply, but instead pulled her blanket over her head. Tau did not understand. 

  
  


“Long night?” A sympathetic voice asked. Julia looked up from her station, bleary eyed. Her coworker, Mara, gave a small smile. Julia gave a half smile back.

“Just couldn’t sleep” She admitted, as she finished up a latte with practiced expertise. She had tossed and turned all night. What little sleep she had gotten was filled with nightmares of her time in that Hell house. It had been a while since her dreams had been so vivid. 

“JIM O! NONFAT LATTE” Julia called out as she placed the small drink on the counter. A middle aged man who barely looked up from his phone snagged the drink. 

“At least the rush is over for a bit.” Mara sighed, her heavily outlined eyes glancing at the register. There had been a constant line from six am to eleven am of people scurrying to work. The sight of “business casual” khakis and cardigans had made Julia shudder, so instead she doubled down on making drinks. 

“I was kinda hoping you had a hot date or something.” Mara said, filling up a mug with black coffee and setting it next to Julia. Julia’s mouth curved into a smile. That was always Mara’s wish. She wiped her hands on a dish cloth and happily accepted the cup of coffee.

“I think at this point I’m content just hearing about yours.” Julia replied, a sparkle returning to her eyes. “Any new stories?” 

A sly smile came over Mara’s pretty narrow face and she launched into a tale from over the weekend. Julia drank the story in, thankful for the distraction. She didn’t want to admit how much the previous night had shaken her. It wasn’t just that Alex had sought her out. Or wormed his way into her apartment. He did still scare her. She could admit that. But not as much as he used to. She had conquer him. She had  _ won.  _ He owed her his life. 

What had really shaken her was his revelation that Tau could be taken from her. That there would be a point in time where Tau would simply stop being. And there was nothing that Julia could do to stop it. It was so unfair. She had thought that he was lying, but to have it confirmed moments later by Tau…. Julia chewed on her lip. There had to be something she could do.

Another rush of people materialized at lunch, allowing Julia to stop her ugly circular thoughts for a while. It also helped that they were understaffed, one of the newest cash register girls was a no show. Normally that would have irritated Julia to no end, but she didn’t mind so much today. 

“Last three!” Mara said as she lined up another three cups on top of the machine. Julia didn’t pause her work.

“SHAWN P! SOY MACCIATO” 

“LEANNE! AMERICANO” 

“ALEX! OAT MILK NO FOAM LATTE” 

Julia called out each order mechanically, only glancing up to make sure the drinks found their right home. A pair of piercing blue eyes met hers and she jumped back as if burnt. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Surprise filled Julia, she couldn’t see an ounce of it on his scowling features. Gentle, as if he didn’t want to startle her, he took his cup and walked away without a word. 

Julia’s eyes followed as he went and sat down at a small table near the window and pulled out a slim laptop. 

“Someone you know?” Mara asked, following Julia’s gaze. “He looks kinda familiar.” Mara mused, tapping a finger against her lips, thinking. Julia didn’t reply. Instead she narrowed her eyes at the intruder. She wasn’t surprised he knew where she worked. Still, seeing him here made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. 

“Julia? You alright?” Mara asked, pulling Julia out of her reverie. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” she mumbled, subconsciously making sure her low ponytail covered the back of her neck. 

 

It continued like that for a full week. Every day he would come in, order an overly complicated coffee, drink it, and leave. It wasn’t abnormal behavior. A lot of people did that. Still, it grated on Julia to no end. He never approached her or said anything to her. Julia could feel herself cracking. 

“Oat Milk Latte, Jules.” Mara said, placing the paper cup on top of the espresso machine. Julia grinded her teeth together. She looked at the name on the cup, hoping to be wrong.  _ Alex _ was scrawled out in Mara’s neat penmanship. Enough was enough.

“What do you want?” Julia asked, setting the freshly made latte onto Alex’s table. He glanced up from his laptop, a frown turning the corners of his mouth. His signature expression, Julia decided. He gestured to the chair across from him. Julia sat down slowly, never taking her eyes off of him. 

“I am waiting for you to agree to my offer.” He said simply, interlacing his fingers and giving her a stern look from across the circular table. Today he wore a short sleeve polo shirt and dark pair of jeans. The tee shirt pulled and strained across his chest, ruining the illusion of harmlessness that the casual clothes tried to cultivate. Julia didn’t like at how close they were. If she wanted to, she could knock his knees with her own from under the table. The more distance between them, the better.

“I will never agree to your offer.” Julia said, meeting his cold stare levelly. “So leave me alone. Or I will take this chip and go straight to channel five. You got it?”

“I’ll tell them you stole it.” He replied steadily. 

“And what? Implanted it in my own neck?” she huffed incredulously. He was bluffing. He had to be. 

“How should I know how you got it in there?” Alex said shrugging. “It’s not how I would have done it. Looks like it could be dangerous to the recipient.” Julia ground her teeth together. 

“Yeah well, in the end it was probably the most dangerous to the creator, huh?” she said, eyeing his hand. It curled into a fist on the table and she felt some satisfaction of making him angry. They said nothing for a moment, until Julia dug around in her jeans pocket and slid a slightly worn card across the table. 

“Get out of my life for good, Alex. Final warning.” she said. 

 

Alex glanced at it, the card he had given her with his personal cell number and address on it. 

He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why was she making this so difficult? He would much rather have rounded up another bunch of test subjects if it were up to him. Anything to keep from having to talk to this woman again.

_ But that’s not true. _ A voice deep inside of him argued. Alex shoved the thought away. 

“I understand that you went through something traumatic,” he started smoothly, keeping his eyes down and submissive. Making her feel non-threatened might help. “But this goes beyond being beneficial for you and me. It’s the only way you can help Tau as well.” She didn’t respond. Alex glanced up and saw her chewing her lip thoughtfully. 

_ This is my in. _ He surmised. Leaning over, Alex pulled some sheets of paper from his leather bag. He placed them on the table in front of the girl. She touched her ponytail nervously. 

“I made a new design. Something that is robust and can be easily fixed with market parts. So you and I never have to see each other again after this. That’s the start of it.” Alex nodded towards the papers. Julia made no move to grab them, but she did eye the sheets with curiosity. 

“We can help each other, Julia.” he urged. Her large doe eyes snapped to his at the use of her name. It had felt odd on his tongue. Almost forbidden. She had been Subject 3 for so long. He stared a moment at her name tag. 

She watched him, suspicion and hate etched in everything from her expression to her posture. Alex felt suffocated by it. He snapped his laptop closed, unable to meet her quiet fury. He gathered his things and nodded slightly before leaving. He would be back, but for today he couldn’t sit here any longer. He need this to work. He needed her.

 

Julia watched with mistrustful eyes as the man left with a curt nod. He glanced back once, that painful awkward and unsure look on his face. It would have been endearing on anyone else, Julia realized. But it made that man look even more like some creature feigning humanity. 

Sighing, Julia gathered the stuff he had left behind. The untouched drink she gleefully dropped into the trash. She stuffed the business card back into her jeans pocket and gathered up the blueprints.

“That was Thomas Alexander Upton.” Mara said with disbelief, as Julia rounded the corner. She glanced from her phone’s google search back up to where he had sat. 

“Sorry for leaving you alone.” Julia replied.

“Who cares about that. That was Thomas Alexander Upton.” Mara repeated, emphasising each word with her well manicured hands. “I knew I recognized him! That is literally the youngest billionaire in North America.” Julia groaned inwardly. Was there anyway to stop this conversation? She began cleaning all the milk pitchers, hoping Mara would see her disinterest. 

“Do you know him, Jules? How do you know him? He’s supposed to be really reclusive. Like super private about his life.” Mara said, watching the door as if he might come back. Julia shrugged, but Mara wouldn’t let up.

“Are you guys like… an item?” Mara asked. Julia shook her head violently and then checked to make sure her ponytail was still in place and the chip was still hidden. 

“Hell. No.” She enunciated, meeting Mara’s honey gaze. 

“Jules, you should go for it. He’s been in here the past week. He’s clearly interested. Did you get his number?”

“He may be, but I’m not.” Julia said, the thought making her feel a little ill. He had been interested in her. Physically at least. Knowing full well that he was going to perform “a final extraction” soon after. Disgust shivered through Julia.

“He’s hot. And surprisingly cut for a techie dude. And also rich. Unless he’s got the personality of a serial killer, I’m missing the downside here.” Julia let out a small bark of laughter at that. 


	7. Chapter VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thanks for reading. I have another chapter done-ish after this one. Will post soon. Sorry for the delay on this.

“Now beat in two eggs until batter is smooth.” Tau said, flitting around Julia’s head.

“Yessir!” She replied a smile lifting the corner of her mouth. She hummed lightly. This was just what she needed after today. “Tau, you should put on some music.”

“What would you like?” He asked.

“Whatever you want.” Julia replied, cracking an egg into the bowl. She knew Tau enjoyed that. Being able to pick the music. Upbeat jazz rolled out of the speakers. He had recently discovered his love of the genre and played it any chance he got. Although it hadn’t before been Julia’s cup of tea, his love for it pulled her in and made Julia appreciate the genre in a way she couldn’t before she met Tau. 

“Good choice.” Julia said bobbing her head a little. It was a downpour outside, but the bright music and Tau made her shabby apartment feel warm and cozy. 

“Now add the mixture to a well greased pan and bake at three hundred and twenty five degrees for twenty five minutes.” Tau said. Julia followed his instructions and shoved the soon to be cupcakes into the oven.

“I’ll start a timer now.” Tau said. 

“Not bad, right?” Julia said. “We should try making ice cream next.” She sauntered over to grab her guitar and sat on her unmade bed. Listening to the music, Julia tried to play along. 

“We would need an ice cream maker. The average ice cream maker costs about sixty to eighty dollars.” Tau replied.

“I bet we could do it without one.” Julia replied softly. Her eyes were half closed as she focused on the song, her fingers following as best as she could. 

“I believe that would be fun. I enjoy cooking and baking with you.” Tau replied. He perched on his wireless charger. She had purchased and put the charging station together through Tau’s own instructions. Solar worked as well, but there just wasn’t enough sunlight in this city at times. 

“Me too, Tau.” she said. Tau was watching her play guitar with interest. Music was a shared passion. Julia had been saving up for music college for years now and finally, she was almost there. Tau would love college as well, Julia was sure. Being around people with the same passion as him would be stimulating for the A.I. Although she would need to figure out how to smuggle him into class. 

Fingers still picking out a tune, Julia’s eyes fell onto her side satchel. She had jammed the papers Alex had given her in there without even looking at them. His new “blue print”. The business card remained jammed in the pocket of her discarded jeans, slung over the back of a chair. Scoffing, Julia put her guitar down. She suddenly felt dirty.

“I’m going to go take a shower.”

“You have eighteen minutes and seventeen seconds until the cupcakes need to be removed from the oven.” Tau replied. She waved her hand at him.

“I’ll leave the door cracked. Just call to me if I take too long.” 

“Okay, Julia.” 

 

Julia ran her fingers through her hair, enjoying the heat. Carefully, she rehashed the events of the day in her mind. It drove Julia nuts that Alex had found where she worked. She would even define it as harassment. Julia had been very clear, she wanted no parts in his schemes. 

If she was lucky he wouldn’t show up the next day. Tuesdays were her longest days of the week and she didn’t need him to make them any longer. She worked a full shift at the cafe and then tended bar at night. Although it was only part time, Julia hoped that it would evolve to something more. Bartender money was much better, even if she did have to deal with a bunch of horny drunkards. 

Lighting slashed through the window followed by a ground shaking clap of thunder. The lights blinked and surged before deciding to stay on. Julia released her breath. Letting out a sigh of relief, Julia continue to wash the soap out of her hair.  

When Julia emerged from the shower, she was greeted with the smell of burning. Wrapping a towel quickly around herself, Julia padded into the kitchen, careful not to slip on the laminated floor. Smoke curled out of the closed oven. Wrenching the door open unleashed a cloud of black smoke. Cursing, Julia pulled the ruined remains out of the oven and tossed them in the sink.

“Tau, why didn’t you get me?” Julia asked, letting a bit of whine enter her tone. She had been looking forward to those. It suddenly struck her suddenly how eerily quiet her apartment was. Aside from the barrage of icy rain, there wasn’t any noise. No music. No Tau. 

“Tau?” Julia called again, gripping the towel in her fist. She glanced over at the old digital clock on her table only to find that it was blinking twelve. 

“Tau?” She said louder. Did someone take him? Did that Alex sneak in and kidnap Tau? She would have heard that, right? 

“Ta--” Her next call was cut short as she spotted him, slightly under the bed. She sat down with a sigh of relief and reached down to grab him and put him back on his charger. His light was off, but this wasn’t a first. 

Tau had given very clear instructions for what to do if he ever ran out of battery. Place on the charger. Wait for the small light to blink yellow. Press and hold the top button until the same light turned green. 

But it didn’t turn yellow. It didn’t turn any color. 

“Tau?” Julia called, real fear crawling into her voice. She pressed the button, feeling the satisfying click. But nothing. She checked to see if the charger was plugged in. Yes. She moved the charger, hoping the outlet had just died. It didn’t help. Cold dread dripped down her spine. 

“Tau, please wake up” Julia pleaded, choking back a sob. He couldn't be gone. Not like this. She furiously clicked at his button, but it didn’t help. Her mind swirled. Could she take him to a computer repair store? Would they even know what they were looking at? 

_ They might make it worse _ . She realized horrified. The image of a random person tinkering around in Tau’s brain made her stomach clench. 

She couldn’t lose him. Her eyes flitted over to her discarded jeans. This was exactly what Alex had wanted. She should have seen it in his dead shark-like gaze. Now the question was… could Julia go through with it? She wrapped her fingers around Tau’s cold small chassis. 

She wouldn’t agree to give him her chip. She would lie to him. She would wait until he fixed Tau and then she would bolt. 

Julia dressed quickly, pulling on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. She fingered the business card and chewed on her lip. It made the most sense to call. But instead, Julia’s eyes were drawn to the address. It was downtown. Walkable distance. If she walked there and still felt like it was the only option, she would go through with it. If not, she could walk away. Raking her fingers through her hair, Julia quickly pulled on her sneakers and jacket. Wrapping Tau in Seran wrap and then a plastic bag, Julia placed him gently in her bag. She knew the drone was robust, but there was no point in taking chances. Before she could consider it any further, Julia flung herself out into the torrential downpour. 

She was immediately soaked. By the time Julia had made it to the address she was shivering and her breath coming in visible puffs. Julia’s wet shoes squelched against the marble ground of the lobby, causing the receptionist to eye her in distaste. She couldn’t tell if it was apartments, or a hotel, but either way, it was far out of Julia’s price range.

Stopping halfway there Julia took a moment to reassess. Could she really do this? She was scared. He might kill her. But he could have killed her that first night. He didn’t. Which means he wanted something more from her. She needed to leverage that right now. Make him think he had the upper hand. 

_ Although he actually might have the upper hand this time, _ she thought, squeezing the strap of her bag. 

“Can I help you?” The receptionist called, annoyed at her slow approach. Julia slipped and squelched the rest of the way there. It felt like a death march set to a laugh track. 

“I’m h-h-here to s-s-ee Alex Upton,” Julia said through clattering teeth. Her jacket was heavy with ice cold water, weighing down on her arms uncomfortably. 

“Mr. Upton wasn’t expecting visitors tonight.” the man eyed her with suspicion. 

“Can you j-j-just tell him Julia Monroe is here.” Julia said. Was it even necessary to give her last name? She very much doubted that the man knew it. Or care to know it. 

“One moment.” The receptionist sat back down behind the giant marble counter. Julia was only able to see the few fuzzy hairs on the top of his head. Instead she looked around. The ceiling reached up at least four stories, all marble. She supposed it was classy, but it did do much for Julia. Large shows of wealth only made her roll her eyes. She glanced at the trail of water she had left and felt suddenly bad about it. Like she had sullied something that she couldn’t afford to fix. 

“Mr. Upton will see you.” Julia turned back the man in surprise.


	8. Chapter VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick turn around and extra long chapter.

Oh god this was happening. A shock of fear coursed through her. “Please follow me to the elevator.” The man walked around the counter and Julia followed, wiping the dripping hair out of her eyes as best as she could. She entered the elevator, glad to see that it too, was marble and not carpeted. If she did permanent damage to this place Julia knew she’d never be able to pay it off. 

“Penthouse.” the man said, swiping a card and pressing the button. He bowed out as the doors closed. Julia almost called after him. He wasn’t coming up with her? Maybe they could just hang out and talk for a bit? Delay this whole endeavor until Julia got her mind back in order and came up with a different plan to rescue Tau. The elevator began to ascend. 

Floor 5 of 60. Julia felt a wave of dizzying fear overtake her. She gripped her bag strap tightly. Of course Alex would be in the Penthouse. Youngest billionaire after all. She hadn’t known that. Hadn’t wanted to know anything about him, really. 

Floor 15 of 60. Maybe she would think of another plan on the way up. 

Floor 25 of 60. Nearly halfway there. Julia shivered violently. She was doing this for Tau. It had to be done for Tau.

Floor 40 of 60. She could do this. He was only human. She had beaten him before and she could do it again. She was in, he’d fix Tau, and she was out. 

Floor 60 of 60. The elevator dinged, a pleasant woman’s voice informing Julia know that she had reached her destination. 

The elevator opened into a small hallway, one side a floor to ceiling window. Rain pounded against it, the storm not giving up just yet. Lightning cracked the sky for a moment, giving Julia a view of how high up they actually were. Ugh rich people. 

The sound of a door opening snapped Julia’s attention back from the window. There he was. Her own personal monster. His hair was slightly tousled, as if he had been asleep before receiving the call. Sweatpants rode low on his hips and Julia felt herself staring. She had never seen him look anything less than immaculate. 

“Take off your shoes and coat before you come in.” He tossed Julia a small towel, which she caught deftly. “Dry yourself off as much as possible.” There was no room for arguing, so Julia didn’t. She pulled off her side bag and set to her tasks as quickly as possible. She hung her coat up neatly on one of the available hooks, and dried her hair as best she could. The man watched with cold eyes from the doorway. To be honest, Julia was thankful for the towel, even though it had not been provided for her comfort, but instead to protect his things. 

“Come in. Don’t touch anything.” Alex ordered, stepping through the doorway. Julia followed, her bare feet slapping on the cold marble floor. She shivered, her soaked tee shirt providing little protection from the cold air. She wrapped the towel around her shoulders and grabbed her bag. 

Julia had to admit, the place was beautiful. A full side was completely covered in windows. It was too dark outside to see, but it looked like there were doors that led onto a patio or deck of some kind. Modern and immaculate furniture graced the penthouse, making it look inviting. Julia knew immediately that Alex had not decorated. His last place had all the touches of modern as well, but this apartment had a sense of warmth that had fallen completely flat in his last home. Or maybe she just felt that way since she had spent so much time tied to a statue.

Julia scanned the walls quickly, expecting to see another Tau interface, but found nothing. He stood before her, crossing his arms and looking down at her. She glared defiantly back. For someone who had practically begged her to be here, he didn’t look particularly happy about it. 

“You picked an odd time to agree to this.” He said. His eerily cold eyes fastened onto hers, the mistrust in them clear. 

“I… I have thought about it.” Julia gripped the small towel tightly around her shoulders, it didn’t cover much but was better than nothing. “But you have to do something for me first.” She said, meeting his gaze. 

#

Alex met Julia’s fiery stare with a frown. She stood in his atrium, dripping all over his floor and barely suppressing her shivers. Her soaked tee shirt clung to her skin, providing no additional warmth. The fact that she was uncomfortable was a bonus for Alex. It would move her to make deals faster than she would if comfortable. 

However, to come in the middle of the night like this indicated that she had hit an obstacle that she needed him for. That could only mean one thing. 

“Give him to me.” Alex ordered, uncrossing his arms. The girl’s eyes widened for a moment before her expression hardened. 

“You need to tell me that you’ll fix him. Tonight.” she replied. He waited. “Completely fix him.” Alex scoffed.

“Do you expect me to reply to that? I don’t even know the state of him. For all I know, you destroyed him. Completely fried him.” There was an accusing tone to his voice that made the girl flinch back. That was good. Put her on edge. Pull at her emotions. Slowly she pulled a ball from her bag, revealing the drone wrapped in plastic wrap. He debated telling her that her efforts were pointless. The drone could last up to thirty minutes submerged. A little rain wouldn’t have hurt it. 

“Give him to me.” Alex commanded. 

“No.” she shot back immediately, pulling the ball of plastic to her chest. Alex felt a muscle in his cheek twitch. 

“I am only going to look to see what the problem is. I can’t do that, if you don’t hand me the drone.” He explained, although it was ridiculous he had to. She chewed on her lip nervously before stepping just close enough so Alex could snatch the parcel from her outreached hand. He quickly turned on his heel and moved through his home. 

“Wait, where are you going?” the girl cried after him, her wet feet slapping against his clean floor. He turned sharply back to her, causing her to almost collide with his chest. She stopped short, fear widening her eyes. 

“I’m going to my lab. You will stay here. I won’t have you ruining any of my furniture or rugs.” Alex said, staring down at her. A whiff of strawberries hit his nose. He took a step back. 

“I will not stay here.” She shot back angrily. “I will be with you the entire time or no deal.” Alex stared down at her and she tilted her head back to meet his eyes. He dropped his gaze momentarily to her slender neck. He had the sudden urge to wrap his hands around it. Cut her defiance short. Make her submit. 

“Fine. Do not touch anything.” He said after a moment. It was hard to remember that the woman was a valuable asset when she was so damn aggravating. Alex strode to a keypad, blocking Julia’s view as he entered the code to unlock his lab. He glanced back as the door opened. Alex had fully expected her to make a snide remark about using an old fashioned key code rather than a biometric lock. Instead she stood there, worry and cold pinching her features.

“Sit there.” Alex ordered, gesturing to the far corner, where a stool sat, loaded with empty cardboard boxes.

“I’d rather watch.” Julia replied. He could hear her straining to keep her teeth from chattering. He always kept his lab a constant sixty five degrees. Normally, that temperature felt adequate, but he could imagine that it wasn’t helping warm her up. 

“You will sit there, and I will tell you when I am done.” Alex had already moved to his work bench and begun unwrapping the drone. He could hear her grumble and move the empty boxes off the seat loudly. But Alex’s attention was on the drone. Although, it was state of the art, the model was dated by his own standards. It was almost like looking into the past. Before his life had been uprooted and destroyed. He took a calming breath and pulled off the casing to take a look a the internals. 

Almost immediately he could tell what was wrong. The battery had gotten fried. Probably from a poorly constructed charging unit that didn’t have protection against power surges. All it would take would be a replacement battery. Alex resisted the urge to glance back at the woman. He could feel her eyes on his back and he didn’t want to give anything away. Alex tugged off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He did have a spare battery that would work. In fact, Alex could send her home with a correct charger that would guarantee the battery’s life would be much longer. The drone could last at least another three years, save for other issues. But how would that benefit him?

“Can you fix him?” her voice was closer than expected, causing Alex to jump and turn sharply. She stood behind him, leaning slightly as she tried to spy the drone. Alex moved to block her view, snapping her attention to his face. The dislike was clear on her face. Alex wondered if his expression was similar. 

“It’s surprising he lasted this long in your hands.” Alex gripped the work bench behind him as he regarded her. The wet towel was forgotten on the stool. Although she was no longer dripping, it still looked like the woman had just showered with all her clothes on. She kept her arms pulled tight across her a chest, trying to conserve body heat.

“What was wrong?” She asked. 

“I can fix him.” Alex said finally, not answering her question. “I can bring back your Tau as good as new.” 

The unsaid “ifs” filled the silence between them. Grabbing a tablet off his work bench, Alex quickly pulled up the contract he had his lawyer draft days ago.

“Just sign.”

#

Julia stared at the tablet held in that mechanical matte black hand. The hand suited him, Julia supposed. Cold, humanoid, but not quite believable.

Although Alexander Upton was supposed to be a genius, he had figured out how to fix Tau in record time. To Julia, that meant that someone else could probably figure it out too. 

“I need some time to think.” Julia said, rubbing her arms. 

“He’s not worth it to you?” Alex taunted. Julia wanted to punch him in the throat. 

“Listen, despite you telling me that taking this chip out won’t kill me, I have only seen evidence the other way. So, I need a few days to think.” Julia said. In reality she was going to run Tau to every computer and drone specialist she could find. Someone would be able to fix him. Then her and Tau burn the blueprints and card Alex together. Alex put the tablet back down on the table behind him and pinched his nose again.  

“You’re forcing my hand.” Alex said, sighing. What was that tone? Pity? Annoyance. Whatever it was, it set off alarm bells in Julia’s head. She moved quickly, trying to snatch Tau’s pieces from behind Alex. But he got there first. Grabbing the larger piece, Alex held it tightly in his right mechanical hand. 

“What are you doing?” Julia whispered, never taking her eyes off of Tau. She could hear her heart hammering, adrenaline pushing the cold out of her body. Julia moved to grab Tau, hoping to pry him from the man’s hand, but he held the robot higher and pushed her back with his other hand. It felt oddly warm against her chest. 

“Give him back!” Julia yelled, her voice cracking. She tried to move around Alex’s hand, but he left no openings.

“Calm down.” Alex said blandly. 

“Give him back!” Julia repeated, nails digging into his large forearm. They didn’t seem to be doing much damage. Julia cursed herself for keeping them so short. 

“Calm down and we will talk.” He pushed her back hard, causing Julia to stumble to the ground.There was no trace of emotion in his voice. She wanted to look around for something to beat Alex with, but was afraid to take her eyes off of the hand that clutched Tau.

“Give Tau back to me.” Julia forced calmness into her voice, but her body shook with adrenaline.

“I will when you sign the contract. I will put him back together even better than before. And I will still make you a new chassis for Tau when the contract has completed.”

“And if I don’t sign?” Much to her chagrin, Julia could hear the quiver of fear in her voice.

“I’ll crush him right now.” Alex stared down at her, his eyes betraying no humanity. Julia forced her eyes away from Tau and climbed to her feet. The tablet sat on the work bench behind him. Plans were formed and thrown out at lighting speed as Julia debated what to do. Bargain? Bluff? Attack? 

“Alright alright! I’ll sign.” Julia moved towards Alex. Suspicion narrowed his features. Without looking away, Alex reached behind him and grabbed the tablet. He held it out to Julia expectantly. She took it cautiously, the distrust in their eyes was mutual.

Julia hefted the tablet in her hands, feeling it’s weight. There had been a similar one at the previous house. It had detailed her imminent death as casually as it might hold pictures of loved ones or food ordering apps. 

“It’s locked” Julia said, peering down at the clear glass. Alex stepped forward, bending to unlock it. A half baked plan formed in Julia’s head and throwing caution to the wind, she mader her move. 

Her head cracked against his chin, pain blossoming through her skull. It hadn’t been a clean hit, but it still managed to unbalance him. Before losing the moment, Julia swung the tablet as hard as she could. The glass shattered against the hard metal of Alex’s hand. Surprised at the sudden onslaught, his grip loosened and Julia dove to catch the piece of Tau.  Glass from the broken screen cut into her feet, but Julia pushed the pain away. Darting around Alex, Julia snatched up the other half of Tau off the table. 

#

Had she really just headbutted him? Anger burst through Alex’s veins, memories of their last encounter surfacing in his mind. 

She had left him for dead after nearly killing him in the lab of his last home. Cut off his hand. Pressed the self destruct button without so much as a backwards glance for Alex. He cursed himself a fool for ever thinking she would agree quietly to this. A woman like Julia couldn’t be won over with logic. He would not let her get the best of him this time.

Alex’s vision cleared in time to see Julia sprinting towards the lab door, leaving a trail of bloody footprints. He roared after her, paying no mind to the own glass in his feet. In a few strides, Alex was on her. He gripped her arm, yanking her hold from the door knob and tossed her back into the room. Her back hit the metal work table, a sharp cry forced from her lungs.

Alex pressed forward, crowding her with his body. Julia’s chest heaved; he must have knocked the wind out of her. Julia’s small hand pushed against his chest, but Alex paid it no mind. He had to admit, the woman was resourceful, but Alex won with brute force. He pushed his hips forward, pinning her against the work table. Alex gripped her hand, the one that held Tau’s pieces, in his own. Her hand was surprisingly small, and fit in easily in his mechanical one.

If she wanted to make this difficult, it wasn’t Alex’s fault. He had no qualms with pushing this woman into submission. He may even enjoy it. She managed to drive him into anger more than anyone else he had ever met. 

“I gave you an easy option.” Alex said, his hand tightening over hers. 

“Are you listening to me?” He asked, quite sure she wasn’t. Julia wiggled side to side and grinding the heel of her hand into his sternum, trying to create more space. The wetness of her clothes seeped into his own.  

Still, Alex wouldn’t allow more space. He threaded his free hand through her hair, the smell of artificial strawberries slapping him in the face. He craned her head back, forcing her eyes to meet his own. She must have not liked what she saw, because her doe-like eyes darted to the side, pointedly avoiding his gaze. How had someone so small  managed to get the best of him repeatedly? 

“I asked if you were listening to me.” 

“Yes…” Julia moved her head a little as if attempting to nod. 

“I tried to make things easy for you. This is your own doing.” His hand tightened over hers. Julia’s eyes widened and snapped back to his.

“Please stop!” She called out. He was sure the pieces of Tau were digging painfully into her hands. But he didn’t stop. A loud crack echoed through the room as something inside of the drone snapped. He kept squeezing. 

“Stop! Please!” Her eyes shifted, trying to get a glimpse of their hands, to see the damage being done to Tau, but he wouldn’t let her. 

“Alex, please! I’ll sign!” Julia voice quivered. Alex didn’t release pressure but didn’t press forward. 

“Really, I’ll sign, so please stop.” 


	9. Chapter IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hi. Thanks for reading! It means a lot! Long-ish chapter

Julia’s eyes eased open groggily. Bright sunlight filtered into through her dusty windows, as if last night’s raging storm had only been a dream. Maybe it had, Julia prayed silently. 

“Good morning, Julia. The time is 10:53.” Tau greeted. The tiny drone body hovered near. Julia looked up at him in wonder. Tau was here. Tau was okay. 

She sat up and held out her arms. Tau wordlessly settled onto her palm, his green light staring up at her, with almost humanlike curiosity. Julia closed her palms around him and touched Tau to her forehead.

“You’re okay.” she murmured.

“Yes. It seems my internals are pulling better diagnostics than before. My battery is predicting longer cycles. My internal temperature is lower, indicating that my heat sink has been replaced.” Tau replied. “Did you fix me, Julia?” 

She didn’t answer, instead held his cool metal frame to her cheek, appreciating the smooth tone of his voice. 

“Julia?”

“I didn’t fix you, Tau.” Julia replied, finally releasing him as she could feel his blades buzzing with impatience. 

“Then who did?” He asked, taking flight again and darting around the kitchen. Julia swung her feet over the edge of her bed and winced sharply. The bottom of her feet were caked in dried blood. She added some tentative pressure before pulling them up sharply. Glancing around the room she saw the remainders of her night before. Bloody footprints leading up to her bed, the wet heap of clothes she had shucked off, and finally Tau’s new charger. Sleek and modern and fitted with a surge protector. 

“Julia?” Tau asked again. He buzzed around her head, and Julia waved her hand at him as she would an annoying fly.

“Alex did.” she sighed, hobbling to the bathroom. 

“Alex? I thought you hated Alex.” Tau replied. Julia gritted her teeth as she began to clean her wounds. Oh she hated him alright. Everything about him. And he had got her, again. She had been so worried and stressed, Julia wasn’t even sure what she had signed. Although would the contract be legally upheld when she had been forced to sign under such duress? How would she prove it? She’d have to do some research.

“Julia? I thought you hated Alex.”

“I do hate him, Tau. Do you remember anything from last night?” Julia replied finally. Tau was silent for a moment as if he was thinking. Julia knew that it logically took him a nano second to look back though his files and formulate an answer. The pause for thought made him feel more human. Although Julia wasn’t sure if the pause was for her sake, or Tau’s own. 

“I sat down to charge while you were in the shower. That’s the last thing I remember before waking up this morning.” Unease crept into Tau’s voice. 

“I’ll fill you in.” With her feet successfully wrapped, Julia limped into the kitchen and glanced around at the mess. The blackened remains of the cupcakes still sat in the sink, most assuredly becoming one with the pan. She’d probably need to toss the whole thing. Vanilla frosting sat out on the counter, having long gone bad. And oh god, had she really left the oven on all night? Julia snapped it off quickly. She was lucky there wasn’t a fire. Julia rubbed her cheeks in frustration. Coffee was needed. Coffee…her job!

“Come on.” She groaned searching for her phone. 

“Julia? Are you alright?” Tau sat perched on the table, worry lacing his tone. 

“I was supposed to be at work the s’morning.” Julia said, throwing clothes around looking for her phone. 

“When you would not wake, I called and informed Miss Larkin that you were ill and unable to attend to work.” Tau replied. Relief sighed through Julia. 

“Thank you, Tau.” Julia sagged into one of her kitchen chairs. 

“Of course, Julia. Now please continue your story.” 

As Julia repeated the nights events to Tau, she felt herself filling with anger. It has been idiotic to seek help from that man. 

“You seem distressed, Julia.” Tau said after she completed her story. 

“And why do you think that is?” Julia asked. Tau often enjoyed trying to figure out why Julia was feeling a certain way. If he could figure out human emotion, he could better internalise the process. Tau was silent for a moment. 

“Because you do not like Alex. I feel guilt that I placed you in such a predicament.” 

“There’s nothing to feel guilty about, Tau. You’re my friend. I would do it a hundred times again, if it meant you were safe. I’m just… not looking forward to what this could mean.” Julia sighed and rubbed her forehead. 

 

The next few days passed without much incident. Except for the calls. It had always been a rule of thumb for Julia to never pick up an unknown number. It was a lesson drilled into her as a child by the back of her father’s hand. Unknown numbers back then had meant debt collectors. Now, they meant Alex Upton. She had eventually replaced the unknown factor with the marker ‘Asshole Upsuck’, which she had found funny, but Tau hadn’t understand. 

“Jules, your phone has been going off every hour on the hour. Think you wanna get that?” Mara rested her chin on her hand as Julia finished off the last drink of the line. 

“You can just turn my phone off.” Julia replied dryly. The man had eventually ceased leaving long and informative messages about time and places they could meet and had switched to calling repeatedly and mechanically. 

“You sure? You don’t want to miss a call from… Asshole Upsuck?” Mara read the name off, amusement edging into her tone. “It’d be too much to hope that this is some guy you hit and quit?”

“Sandra P! Cappuccino!” Julia nodded and smiled politely as the business woman collected her drink before turning to her coworker. “Absolutely not.” 

“Speaking of guys… who was that guy that called in sick for you on Tuesday?” Mara asked slyly. Julia gave her a blank look.

“Guy?”

“Yeah, he had a really smooth voice. Sounded very mature.”

“Julia is feeling under the weather and will be unable to attend work this morning.” Mara imitated, her voice sounding vaguely familiar.  

“Oh! Tau!” Julia realized.

“Ta-ow?” Is that why you’ve been denying my set ups? Because you’re secretly dating some old, rich, and desirable married guy?” Mara fished. 

“Tau is just a friend. Also he’s younger than you and me. By quite a bit.” Julia laughed. 

“How much younger? Wanna introduce me?” Mara’s eyes lit up deviously. Julia suddenly imagined Tau’s little drone body sitting across from Mara at a classic Italian restaurant and had to take a deep breath to keep from laughing out loud. 

“No, I do not.” Julia said finally, her mood much improved by the conversation. 

“Oh, speaking of rich and desirable….” Mara’s eyes shifted to the door. Julia’s good mood soured immediately. Armed in his usual khakis and a cardigan, Alex looked annoying harmless. Before she could utter an excuse to hide in the back, Alex’s sharp blue eyes fell on her. Matching frowns curved their lips as Alex approached the counter. 

“I’m going to run to the bathroom. You can take care of this one, Jules.” Mara flitted off before Julia could object. Curse her. 

“What can I get for you, sir?” Julia asked. Maybe she could just pretend she didn’t know him.

“We need to talk. You’ve been ignoring my calls.” Alex shrugged his shoulders slightly and glanced around. He always seemed so uncomfortable in public. Probably his human mask itching him.

“I’m afraid we’re fresh out of that. Is there anything else I can get you?” Julia sked. He stared at her, as if unable to understand situation.

“I said we need to talk.” He repeated.

“We’re out of that sir. If you don’t want to order anything else, then I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave.” Julia pasted on her best service smile. A muscle in Alex’s jaw twitched. 

“We have a contract. I expect you to answer my calls or call back promptly. Your ineptitude has put the project days behind already. If you continue to act like this, I will not hesitate to involve my lawyer.”

“You know what I think?” Julia met his gaze steadily. “I think that contract you forced me to sign is bullshit. So go ahead and call your lawyers or whatever. I looked up signing under duress. There’s no way you can hold me to that contract. You’re pathetic.” Adrenaline pumped through her veins, leaving Julia a little breathless. Alex looked furious and Julia was suddenly very glad there was a counter between them and tech workers clacking away on their laptops just a yell away. 

“I thought you might act like this, which is why I… upgraded Tau slightly.” Alex’s haughty tone made Julia’s heart leap into her throat.

“What are you talking about?” 

“I added a remote kill switch. If you don’t want to uphold your end of the contract, I’ll erase him. All of him.” A small smile curved the corner of his mouth. 

“What?” Julia grabbed the counter, steading herself. Was that even possible? Wouldn’t Tau have known and told her? “I’ll go to the police.”

“And do what? Tell them I killed your only friend?” Alex mocked. He stared down at  her with narrowed eyes and Julia suddenly felt very small. “You stole a piece of my hardware. You’re lucky I’m not pressing charges.”

“Fuck you.” Julia whispered angrily. He lifted his chin and observed her as if she was some sort of specimen. To him, Julia supposed she was. 

“I’ve been more than lenient with you. My house. Eight pm tonight.”

“Why?” Julia asked. Alex let out an annoyed huff. 

“I need to examine the chip and make sure it’s even still viable. Otherwise, you’re useless to me.” He started to turn, but Julia snatched his wrist.

“I won’t be alone with you?” Julia meant it to sound commanding, but it instead came out a question. He glanced down at her hand before dragging his wrist from her grip.

“You’re not the one who makes the decisions here. My place. Eight.” 

#

“So we’ll set the interview to next week some time before the Gala.” Ms. Calvert clicked away on her tablet. 

“Fine.” Alex replied shortly. He needed her gone. Eight o’clock was drawing close and he didn’t want anyone interrupting him and Julia. Especially not now that Julia had requested other people to be present. What gall the woman had. Alex felt as if he was getting better at reading the woman’s moves and her weaknesses. For some reason, Tau was important to her. A pathetic substitute for a human friend. 

“And when will we get to meet the subject candidates?” Ms. Calvert asked, her narrow eyes glancing up from the tablet screen. “It would be good to get some photos and bios of them. The board would like to at least feel like they had a hand in the selection.”

“I will ask the subjects about their availability. Now, if you please. I’m expecting company.” He started to walk towards the door, hoping Ms. Calvert would follow. 

“A date? You should let me leak it. Dating would be a very good look for you, Alex.” the woman eyed him sharply. 

“It’s not a date.” Alex replied, trying not to give the woman more information than needed. He hated how astute she was, but that was why he hired her. “Now please…” Alex gestured to the door. 

“Oh, all right. But I can’t change your image, if you don’t give me anything to work with, Alex.” Ms. Calvert’s heels clicked smartly against the marble floor, setting Alex’s teeth on edge. He much preferred the soft padding of Julia’s bare feet.

“I have scheduled a meeting for tomorrow between you and the CT--oh!” Ms Calvert exclaimed suddenly as she swung the heavy front door open. Alex nearly let out an audible growl of frustration. Julia stood on his foyer, hand raised to knock. Why hadn’t the doorman called him to let him know she had arrived? Incompetent idiot. They all stared at each other for a moment. 

“You must be Alex’s friend. I’m Sandra Calvert, his personal PR Manager.” Ms. Calvert recovered first, holding out a well manicured hand, which Julia took cautiously. Alex could see the gears turning behind Julia’s clever doe eyes. It was too much to hope that she wouldn’t complicate the situation.

“PR Manager? You must have your work cut out for you.” Julia said with a bright smile. Ms. Calvert let out a bark of laughter that cut right through Alex’s nerves. 

“I can’t deny that.”

“I’m Julia Monroe.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Julia. I hope I’m not interrupting a first date...” Ms. Calvert wasn’t even being sly with her inquisition. 

‘Ms. Calvert…” Alex started. Julia shot him a curious look.

“We’re definitely not dating. I’m here as the test subject. You know? For the chip?” Julia replied quickly. Alex could throttle her. She glanced over at him, and Alex knew immediately that she had guessed the situation correctly.

“Alex, you already selected a subject?” The disappointment in Ms. Calvert’s voice was nearly palpable. 

“Oh, not only has he already selected one, but he inserted the chip already.” Julia said quickly and lifted her hair so Ms Calvert could get a better look at the glowing chip sewn into the nape of her neck. Shock ripped through Alex. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. He glanced back at Ms. Calvert, whose eyebrows were raised so high, they nearly melded with her hairline. 

“You already have the chip installed?” 

“Tonight, Alex was going to double check some of the reading and make sure it is functioning alright. Would you like to stay and watch?” Julia offered. 

“She doesn’t need to stay.” Alex said smoothly, trying to gain control of a situation that was way too far gone.

“I believe I do.” Ms Calvert said tartly, her heels clicking back across the floor. “Alex, you should have informed me that you had chosen someone already. Now I have a lot of work to do to prove to the board that you chose the right person. You know you promised to be more transparent with your decisions. That’s why you were given another chance... ” 

“I’m sorry, Ms. Calvert. I didn’t even know that there was a process.” Julia said, biting her lip and rubbing her hands together. Alex’s mouth pulled into a deep frown. Julia certainly was a good little actress. Knowing exactly what part to play. His mind wandered back to the time Julia knelt before him. Lips wet and quivering… whispering ‘ _ look at me…’ _

“Please, call me Sandra. I’m looking forward to hearing all about you, Julia. I’m sure Alex picked you for a very good reason.” Ms. Calvert replied warmly. 

“I wonder about that….” Julia replied, glancing at Alex. He could see the triumph in her eyes. 

 

Alex tried not to listen as Julia and Ms. Calvert chatted away during the diagnostic scan. The scan itself was quick, but Alex needed to calibrate the chip to his new code base, which was taking an agonizing amount of time. Although the girl gave vague answers to most of Ms. Calver’s more intrusive questions, Alex still learned more about Julia than he ever wanted to know. Favorite foods and ideal Sundays. She started to take the shape of a full human in his mind rather than Subject 3. And that was dangerous. 

“So, you met when he started frequenting your coffee shop, and he agreed to pay for your college. This is great, Alex. We can spin this to make you look like you care about the arts and young talent. I’m sure I can get the board on board with this.” Ms. Calvert clicked away on her tablet. 

“Alex promised that this entire procedure wouldn’t take too long. And that the removal process would be even quicker and more harmless than putting it in.” Julia said, a fake smile stretched over her cheeks. 

“Oh yes! And I’m sure that, although Dr. Larsson will be furious that Alex inserted the chip without his help, he’ll be delighted to assist in the removal procedure.” 

“That’s good! Alex got me a little drunk before I signed the contract, so I’m not sure exactly what it all entails!” Julia said with a laugh. Alex cursed the woman internally. 

“I see.” Ms. Calvert said shortly before standing. She shot Alex a hard look.  

“Thank you for this, Alex. It has been a most informative and fruitful session. Albeit, a little abrupt and frustrating at first.” She gave Julia a small knowing smile who smiled back innocently. 

“I should get going as well.” Julia stood and stretched. 

“Actually Julia, if you don’t mind, I have a few further things to verify with you. It’ll only take a moment more.” Alex glanced over at Ms. Calvert, “Nothing particularly interesting.” He explained further. Ms. Calvert glanced between the two of them. 

“I understand. I’ll leave you two to it. I have plenty to work with, anyway. Walk me out, Alex.” she said finally. Alex shot Julia a silencing look and walked Ms. Calvert to the foyer. As soon as the front door shut behind them, Ms Calvert turned sharply on her heel back to Alex.  

“Alex, I don’t know what you’re playing at by selecting that girl, but this company is not a damn dating app. We were supposed to use a scientist or a doctor. Not a twenty-something child! 

“And you got her drunk before signing the contract? What is the matter with you? Do you know what will happen if  _ any  _ of this goes south?” Ms. Calvert whispered and shrugged on her coat, angrily.

“I will make this work because you have left me no other choice and I am incredible at my job. But part of the stipulation of you continuing your position after this merger was your promise to be more transparent with your work.”

“Yes, but she’s not---” 

“Do I look like I’m finished talking? In this regard, you will no longer hold out secrets from the board. Do you hear me, Alex?”

“What make you feel as if you can speak to me this way?” Alex struggled against raising his voice. How dare this woman!

“Like I said, I am very good at my job, young man. I don’t care how much of a genius you’re supposed to be. If that girl tanks your image, don’t expect the company to take the fall for it.” Ms. Calvert left without another word. 

#

Julia jumped as Alex slammed his front door hard enough to rattle the art on the walls. She suddenly felt foolish for trying to outsmart him. It had felt amazing in the moment, his normally placid face grimacing as Sandra Calvert tried to dig into their relationship. Julia had watched Alex closely as she utter lines such as, ‘The project really  _ captured _ me’ and ‘I was a part of the project. Whether I wanted to be or not.’ He didn’t hide anger very well. But it had felt so good, especially after his blatant threats in the afternoon. 

Julia shifted from foot to foot as he stalked past her. The kitchen was a part of the open floor plan, divided off by a large marble island. Stools were lined up neatly on one side of the island, And Julia was quite sure that they had never been used. Much of this apartment was clearly just for show. Other than employees, who would ever come and visit this man?

Alex grabbed a bottle of half full wine from the counter, practically ripping the cork in two as he pried it out and poured himself a glass. 

“You just made…  _ everything _ more difficult for yourself.” He said sharply after a few moment. 

“I think I made things more difficult for you.” Julia said lifting her chin. “Now I’m not just some secret that you can shove under the rug, am I? Now that other people know about me.” 

He drained his glass and refilled it and Julia knew she was right. She had gambled and made the right move. 

“I have leverage now. And if you hurt Tau I will go straight to the new stations. And tell them everything. And Sandra will back me up.” Julia threatened. Alex laughed and finished his glass before slamming it onto the counter.

“You think that woman is going to protect you?” He asked, stalking around the island. Julia took a small step backwards, her beat up sneakers squeaking on the floor. He stopped in front of her. “The only thing that woman cares about is the image of the company. My image.” Alex ghosted his fingertips up and down Julia’s arms, and he felt her  shiver involuntarily. “I could kill you right here in cold blood and she would twist it so well that the mayor would give ma medal.” His breath stank of wine and Julia took a wide step back. 

#

Alex watched as the woman stepped back to make space between them. He was already feeling the wine, his head swimming slightly. When was the last time he ate? It was harder to keep track of without Tau making his well balanced meals for him.

“You seemed to be under the impression that you can hold some sort of power or leverage in this relationship, Julia.” Her name on felt odd on his tongue.

“I do hold power in this relationship,  _ Alex. _ ” She shot back. “Don’t think you can just push me into things. You’re going to have to treat me like a human being, whether you want to or not.” She met his eyes steadily. “We can make things difficult for each other, or we can be civil and just get this over with, okay?” 

“You’re the one trying to making things difficult. I’ve been nothing but civil.” He shot back.

“Are you forgetting how you got me to sign that contract? By literally pinning me against your workbench?” 

He hadn’t forgotten. In fact, the feeling of their bodies pressed together and her hand against his chest had infected his mind incessantly since. As had the softness of her pale hair and smell of her shampoo. He took a small step forward.

“Do you remember calling me constantly, as if i’m some servant at your beck and call? Threatening me? Threatening Tau?” 

Alex didn’t reply. He wouldn’t feel guilt about such actions. She should have answered on the first ring of the first call. However, if pretending to be partners would pacify the woman. Then so be it. 

“Alright.” He said finally. “I will be better about respecting your time.” He said finally. There was no point in arguing with this woman. The sooner this was all over with, the better. 

“Partners?” she asked, holding out a small hand. Her left hand. He stared down at it for a moment before reaching his own human hand out to shake. Her hand felt warm and delicate in his own.

“For now.” He said. 


End file.
